


You're Seeing This Shit, Right?

by FuckingHateCheese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Character Death, Dom Sans, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Frisk can't talk but they're fucking evil, M/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a vagina, but sans always hits him back, even if flowey insists they are, first fic, ghost dick, how much ore bara can he get amirite, i mean he's already a fucking giant lmao, i really appreciate criticism, idk guys, papyrus can cook, papyrus hits sans, sub Reader, super bara papyrus????, they literally just beat the living shit out of each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingHateCheese/pseuds/FuckingHateCheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't even know this kid and yet there they were, trying to end your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Was Not A Fucking Accident

You didn't even get a chance to see the figure that pushed you down the mountain until it was too late. In all honestly you weren't even scared, just a little disoriented, really, until you felt your feet dangling freely and the dirt and rocks crumbling underneath your fingers as you struggled to gain purchase on something, anything. The switch from being solidly on the ground to gripping a root that happened to grow from a tree that grew mercifully close to Mount Ebbot was such a drastic one that you weren't even of a mind to scream. You looked around wildly, wondering how you'd managed to land in such a predicament, and you reasoned that you must have tripped on the very root that you were holding on to for dear life now. You calmed down slightly; this was a problem, certainly, but you could find your way out if you really tried. Experimentally, you kicked your feet around, looking for something to connect with but, to your dismay, there was only empty air to greet you. That was fine, just fine, you thought bitterly as you struggled to pull yourself up by the root of the tree.

You had begun to make some progress, you realized belatedly, when you felt something press against your fingers. Startled, you looked up to find the source of the feeling, when you saw them. A child. Where had they come from? You didn't know. They watched you, their brown hair blowing in the wind, with such a cold expression that you shivered with fear. They locked eyes with you and refused to let go, even as you huffed with the effort of pulling yourself out of the mountain. When you'd managed to get halfway up, you looked around only to see that the area surrounding Mount Ebbot consisted of mostly dirt, small trees, and grass too shallow to trip over. This was the only tree with roots big enough to trip you, and it was so close to the mountain that you wouldn't have dared venture near it for fear of falling. Still the question remained: How the hell had you fallen? Your thoughts shifted to the child, who hadn't made any move to help you, or to get help. Had... had they tripped you? It certainly seemed likely; any normal person would have offered help, but here they stood, watching you flounder and struggle, still doing nothing but watching you. You felt ashamed for thinking so even if, more than likely, it was true. They were just a child, probably no older than eight or nine. Maybe they were innocent. But the stare they delivered was so unnerving! Nothing like any child you'd ever interacted with. It screamed evil. You chided yourself. Maybe... they weren't evil. Only one way to find out.

"C-can you help me?" You certainly hoped they would; your arms were beginning to burn, and your fingers were going numb. The child cocked their head, hair brushing their cheek, but otherwise made no move to help you. Your brow furrowed in confusion. Had they not heard you? It was impossible that they couldn't have; you had spoken an a loud enough voice, and they were close enough to you that you could see that their shirt, dull grey with a sickly yellow stripe through the middle, was flecked with something red. Blood? Your blood chilled. The blank stare, the blood stained shirt, the fact that they seemed content to watch you fight your way up the mountain, the growing suspicion in your mind that they had, in fact, been directly responsible for your fall all pointed to the fact that the child was evil, and you whimpered quietly. Your gaze drifted downward, from their hair, so dark that it almost seemed black, to their face, a chalky pale white, to their pants, caked with dirt and blood. You swallowed heavily, and continued your inspection.

Their shoe, you realized, was what you felt on your hand. Your heart dropped, and you felt your body chill in fear. "Did you push me?" you nearly whispered, even though you almost certainly felt you knew the answer. They only responded by grinding their sole into you hand, hard, and you bit back a scream, your only focus now on getting up the mountain. They pressed harder, raising their foot briefly before stomping down as hard as they could, a malevolent gleam in their eye. You couldn't hold back the shriek that burst from you lips, and their face shifted as they continued their assault on you hands. They smiled, you noted, horrified. You tried to grip the root tighter, but felt a searing pain throughout your entire left hand. It was broken, you thought. Your cried aloud, determined to get on solid ground and run away as fast as you could, hopefully to your home, or at the very least as hospital. The child reared back their foot, and your eyes widened in horror. Not only had they pushed you down this mountain, they'd broken your finger, and they were going to see to it that you fell, going so far as to kick you to what would certainly be your death.

In what almost felt like slow motion, they swung their foot with as much force as they could muster until it connected with your face, and you screamed , feeling the blood splatter and run down your chin. You breathed through your mouth as you felt the nausea roll through you, then gasped in horror when you saw them prepare to repeat the action. They kicked you again and again, your mind filled with animal terror, until you realized that your hold on the root was weak at best, and that you were going to fall into the empty space behind you. You felt your fingers slipping, and looked up at the child, whose smile had grown slightly since the last time you'd looked. They stomped on your fingers again, and you looked in horror as they slipped off of the tree root. You flailed in desperation, and grabbed the child by their pant leg as you both tumbled into the abyss below. Unlike when they'd kicked you, the fall didn't feel like slow motion. The fall felt fast and real, too real for your liking. You could feel the air whipping past you too quickly, making it hard to breathe.

The child struggled to free themselves from your grasp, and you clung tighter to them. It was too dark to see anything, and you didn't see what they did, but you felt a slash of pain across your abdomen. A knife? Your fear increased tenfold; not only were you going to fall to your death, you were going to fall to your death with a murderous child who would probably cut you until you were so injured that even if by some miracle the impact didn't kill you, the loss of blood would. The child writhing and twisting as hard as they could to get away from you jerked you from you fearful train of thought, and you looked down to see... something yellow? Olive? Brown? It didn't matter, you told yourself as you held on tighter to the child, who seemed to struggle harder as the both of you reached the bottom. They managed to get underneath you as you quickly approached the bottom, and you hurriedly tried to keep them on top; as much as you had grown to fear and dislike them, you didn't really want to crush them to death underneath your weight. However, it seemed that it was going to happen; the more you tried to save them from as much injury as possible, the more they fought against you, even trying to stab you again. The two of you rushed closer to the bottom of the mountain, and you could see their face better. Contorted in rage, they tried to stab you again but you dodged, using the increasingly brightening light to your advantage. They tried one final time, but you wrested the small dagger from their calloused hands and tossed it, only realizing the minute you did it what a mistake it was. It would have to fall some time, and though your reflexes weren't horrible, they weren't the best in the world. You panicked as you thought about how much damage the knife would be able to do, falling as fast as it was going to be falling.  
Before you could worry further, you and the child hit the bottom of the mountain, a sickening crunching sound filling the air, and you cringed hard, almost too scared to look under your body. You hadn't been able to prevent the child from staying beneath you and they'd broken your fall, along with probably every bone in their body, if the sound was anything to go by. Hesitantly, you moved off of them and peered down. They looked at you with the same cold expression they had before, and your eyes flicked away. Their eyes looked a little too glassy for your liking, and you couldn't tell if it was because they were trying to intimidate you, or because they were dead. With difficulty, you stood and looked around. The brown thing you'd seen had been a bed of dying flowers, all of them except the ones you and the child had fallen on standing straight up, despite their unhealthy color. Were they just naturally brown? You didn't know and you didn't care. You looked up to see a fading red ball, the sun, you realized with a heavy heart, sinking further and further until it left your sight entirely. It would be impossible to climb up, even if you didn't have a broken finger and a slash in your stomach. You let out a loud scream, before turning to the child, who had managed to sit up. They watched you blankly. "Why did you have to push me?!" you screamed at them. They continued to stare, and then, to your extreme disbelief, laboriously shrugged. "You don't know?! You don't-" You cut yourself off to scream once more. "That's- that's not a good answer!" The child paid you no mind, however, as they reached into their pocket and ate a... pastry? You watched in disbelief as they ate the sweet and shook themselves out, as if the fall down the mountain was no more inconvenient then a paper cut. You could only gape at them as they stood, looked up, and held their hand out for a while before the knife that you'd forgot you'd thrown sliced through the air with a loud whistle, before dropping on its side into the child's waiting hand. Your pulse spiked; now that they were armed again, would they finish the job and kill you? You looked at them again, since the first time before you'd landed. They looked perfectly fine. No scratches, no scrapes, certainly no broken bones... the child looked like nothing had happened. "How...?" you started to ask, before stopping yourself; they'd made it clear that they wouldn't answer your questions, and asking would only be a waste of time, you reasoned.

The child watched you struggle to come to terms with their sudden recovery, a twinge of amusement on their face, before tossing you a mushed pastry, turning on their heel, still slick with your blood, and walking away the darkness gradually swallowing their small frame. Cautiously you approached it. What if it was poison? It didn't look poisonous. They ate a pastry just like it, and they seemed fine. Better than fine, you thought, thinking back to how quickly they recovered from their injuries. You brought the treat to your lips and took a bite. The first thing you noticed was how you could grip the pastry with both hands, and you brought your broken finger to your face. "What?" you mumbled to yourself, as your finger straightened out. You wiggled it a little. It was fine. Fully healed. "What the fuck..." you murmured, taking another bite. You pulled your shirt up to look at your stomach and winced; the child had done a serious number on you, and the slash mark was deep enough that you could dig your fingers in the wound if you wanted to, which you certainly did not. You took another bite of the pastry, happily noting the taste of cinnamon and sugar, watching the wound heal. By the time you'd finished the cinnamon treat, you were fully healed.

You weren't really sure what to do, and following the child into the darkness didn't seem like a very good idea, so you sat down, only to be startled back into standing when you saw a flower with a face pop up out of the ground, wearing an angry expression. "Frisk! You need to stop! This won't bring anyone back!" it said, only to stop, confused, when it saw you. You stared, brow furrowed. A talking flower? You briefly wondered if you'd gotten a concussion, but then dismissed the notion; the cinnamon bun would have cured it, right? The only explanation left was that there was, in fact, a talking flower in front of you. "Who's... Frisk?" you asked it.

"What?" it responded. "You're Frisk. You're always Frisk." You shook your head at the flower. "No... I'm (y/n)" You told it. "Oh." it said. It cocked its head at you, confused. "Are you sure?" The question was so earnest that you had to laugh. You held you face in your hand and laughed as the flower stared at you worriedly. "Alright..." it said. "Frisk is usually the one I see down here. How'd you end up falling?" You avoided the flower's gaze. "It wasn't pretty." you told it. The flower dropped its stare to the ground sadly. "Things are rarely pretty down here." You looked at the brown flowers. "I'm sure" you murmured. "Usually Toriel comes down here by now, but she-" "What's your name?" you blurted out unthinkingly. The flower's face turned up slightly. "My name's Flowey." it told you anyway. "I'm sorry," you told it, "tell me about Toriel." Flowey shuddered lightly. "She's not really evil, she's just very... She comes down here looking for children to keep." You gestured to yourself. "I'm not a child." Flowey rolled its eyes at you. "Toriel was alive to see the war against humans. She thinks everyone's a child." "She doesn't sound too bad." you told Flowey. Being treated like a child, loved and cared for, didn't seem like too3 bad right about now. You found yourself almost eagerly awaiting her arrival. Flowey noticed. "You don't understand." it snapped at you. "She's not- she's not normal! She won't let you leave once she takes you!" You waved your hand dismissively, even though you knew Flowey probably knew best. "Who says I'd want to leave?" Flowey looked at you, growing annoyed. "Fine," it huffed. "You'll see what I mean when she gets here." The two of you stood silently for a moment, until you looked at Flowey. "Hey, what are you?" you asked. Flowey furrowed its brow. "A flower?" it answered. You shook your head. "No. Are you a boy flower? A girl flower?" "Oh!" it exclaimed. "I'm a boy." You nodded. "Why?" he asked you. " I couldn't tell." "Oh."

He seemed content to sit silently with you, bobbing slightly on his stem, until you both heard footsteps approaching. His face blanched, and he promptly disappeared into the ground, leaving you alone to face whatever was coming. You cursed him internally for his cowardice, but you understood; if the roles were reversed, you know you might have done the same. Slowly, you made out the figure nearing you. A tall goat like woman? was walking towards you, her tattered gown dragging across the floor. She searched around, almost frantically, even sniffing around, until she locked eyes with you. You stilled fearfully. Maybe Flowey was right; she did look unhinged. Before you could think to run away, she rushed over to you and wrapped you in a tight embrace , and you fought a shudder when you felt her sniff your hair. "My child," she rasped, before clearing her throat and trying again. "My child," she repeated, her voice closer to a coo than a growl. "I am overjoyed to see you! I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. You are not the first child I've met, and I hope you will not be the last. Won't you come with me?"  
You eyed her, more than a little scared. Her eyes, wide and bulging, looked a concerning shade of yellow, and her fur looked dingy. For the second time today, you felt shame roll through you. She was trying to be kind, and here you were, shallowly judging her for her appearance. You smiled wanly. "Of course." you said, and you followed Toriel into the shadows, your hand in her paw.


	2. She Means Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel really does try her best, but she just doesn't do it right

  As Toriel led you into the Ruins, a gleam of silver caught your eye, and your breath hitched when you saw the source. It was Frisk's knife! Why had they left it? You didn't know, and you weren't sure you wanted to find out. Toriel kept her paw on the small of your back, pushing you forward, but you kept your eyes on the weapon. Just before you were led away completely, you saw a small hand snatch up the knife and disappear again. Your eyes widened. Frisk was still here, after all. Had they seen the exchange you'd had with Flowey? Had they heard Flowey cry out for them to stop? For some odd reason, you hoped they hadn't. The thought of Frisk hiding in the shadows, watching Flowey and you talk made you feel uneasy. 

  Toriel suddenly wrapped you into another hug, effectively snapped you out of your reverie. "I'm just... so happy to have you here!" she bawled, and you patted her on the back, shivering when you felt her tears roll down your back and through the somewhat thin cloth of your shirt, chilling your skin.  She sniffed quietly, before releasing you and wiping her muzzle on the back of her paw. "I'm sorry." she mumbled, and continued walking, taking hold of your hand again. Your heart hurt for her, and you lightly squeezed your hand. Flowey must have just been unable to handle Toriel's mercurial mood changes, but you felt you knew better; you knew how it felt to feel out of control when it came to emotions. She just needed someone to care for her. Gaining confidence, you squeezed her hand again, and smiled at Toriel. She turned to you, a blush on her cheeks, and held your entwined hands up to both of your faces and laughed gleefully. You politely laughed along, even though her laugh sounded a little frightening, to say the least. She ran along the purple corridor, with you in tow,, so quickly that you had to make an effort not to trip. When you finally did, she whipped to face you, irritation quickly darkening her face. "Hurry _up_!" she hissed, and you scrambled to your feet as fast as you could. She beamed at you, exposing all of her teeth, and continued pulling you. You almost collided face first into a wall when Toriel finally stopped, almost crushing a small frog creature in her haste. "Fight it!" she told you, breathing heavily.

  The frog-like creature stared at you, and you watched as a bead of sweat rolled down its head and splashed onto the floor. You stared back, then turned to Toriel in confusion. "Why?". It seemed unnecessary; the frog wasn't doing anything to you, and had even tried its best to stay out of Toriel's path. Toriel scoffed at your question. "Because you're stronger than it, of course!" She went behind you, guiding your hands, trying to help you strike the frog. You fought against her grip. Toriel growled low in your ear , the sound sending a jolt of fear down your spine and pooling into your stomach. She let go of your hands and walked in front of you, on the verge of tears, you noted in shock. Had refusing to fight the frog really upset her that much? A small voice in your mind chastised you for making Toriel so upset. Maybe you should just fight the frog. It would make her feel better. You scoffed internally; hurting an innocent creature was never the right answer.

  "How do you expect to survive if you insist on staying weak? Look at you; caked blood on your face, a gash in your shirt! A monster could kill you without even really trying! Don't you understand that in order to live, you must be willing to bring others to death?" She pulled on her ears anxiously. "Hit it!" she roared. You looked at the frog again; it sat on the floor, frozen in fear. You couldn't hit the frog. You  _wouldn't_ hit the frog. You didn't give a shit how scary Toriel was. You  looked Toriel in her eyes, and calmly stepped over the frog, and she reared back like she'd been slapped. You felt guilt wrack your body, but you stood your ground. You had no reason to feel guilty, you told yourself.  _You_ weren't the one who wanted the damn frog to die so badly. "You won't... hurt it?" Toriel asked you, her voice dropping to a whisper.  Fighting the shiver that ran through you, you stood up a little straighter. "No." you answered.  You heard the frog breathe a sigh of relief. Toriel turned her face away from you, and for a second you were going to scared she was going to cry some more. But. She turned around with the biggest smile you'd seen on her yet, and scooped you into another hug. "What a good child!" she said, her claws digging into your back as she hugged you.  You felt a little bit better about sparing the frog's life.

 That feeling crawled into a corner and died when Toriel set you down as hard as she could on the frog's head, killing it. You screamed in shock and betrayal when you felt the frog's... dust? on your feet. "You said you were proud of me!" you yelled at her. Toriel smiled at you. "Oh, but I am!" she answered you earnestly, brow furrowing in confusion. "What-' You started to ask, but were interrupted when Toriel began scooping the dust from the floor and throwing it into the air, even catching it on her tongue like a child in the snow. Your stomach churned in disgust as you watched Toriel dance in the frog's remains. "Come along, child!" she said, dust in her fur, as she  began dragging you around again.

  She stopped dragging you when she arrived at a small house. "Our home." she whispered to you, almost reverently, like it was a holy place. After being pulled along like a rag doll, you weren't sure you could walk, so you crawled, literally, at a snail's pace until Toriel giggled and picked you up. You felt like one of those dogs that rich girls would put in bags.

  She rushed you into a room that was meant for a child and you thought of Frisk. Uneasiness gripped you again; what if they were watching you right now? Where were they? You tried to think of where they could be hiding when Toriel tucked you into a bed too small for you and left. You struggled against the soft confines, and sighed when you realized that escaping would require more energy than you had. Resigning yourself to your comfortable prison, you nodded off.

When you woke up, Toriel was at the foot of your bed, watching you intently. She beamed when your eyes fluttered and swept open. She shrieked in delight, and you started. "Come, my child." she said, pulling you out of the bed. You groaned internally; your arms were getting really sore fromthe constant pulling and dragging. You hoped that Toriel hadn't managed to dislocate them. She dropped you in a kitchen, where a giant pie sat on the counter. Your mouth watered; you hadn't eaten since that cinnamon pastry, and only now did you realize how hungry you were. She cut a slice, and you held your hand out, not seeing any plates around. That was fine; you didn't need a plate to eat. You gave a yelp of surprise, though, when Toriel went to your pockets and stuffed the pie slice inside. "Toriel-" you started to complain, before she shoved a large piece of pie in your mouth. You chewed happily, albeit very shocked. She continued stuffing pie in every pocket you had, your face burning when she lifted your shirt and stuffed two slices in each cup of your bra. She fed you another slice of pie, and you gaped wordlessly at her when the whole ordeal was over; the pie tin wasn't even halfway empty.

  Toriel led you by the hand into the living room and sat in a chair. "I just want you to know... how happy I am to have you here with me, child. The Ruins are always so quiet." You smiled warmly at her, but it faded as you thought of the surface. You'd almost forgotten that you'd needed to go back. You couldn't remember why, but you knew you would never remember if you stayed with Toriel and ate pie out of your bra. You shifted uncomfortably as the pie squished around your breasts as you thought about how Toriel would react if you asked her to leave. She was so unstable; there was no way you could gauge her reaction exactly, but you have a feeling it wouldn't end well. Oh, well.

You tried your best to listen to Toriel as she began to talk, but the more you tried, the harder it became, until you couldn't anymore. It was time to stop this; Toriel might only get angrier and lash out more violently if you waited to leave. "Toriel, I have to go." Toriel whipped her head around to face you, her eyes widening and pupils contracting. "Not again," she whispered, more to herself than you, and she rushed out of the room. You raced to follow her, the pie weighing you down. You followed her down a stairway, and a long hallway, until you reached a stone door, the both of you huffing.  "You can't!" she screamed at you. Something bright hovered in her paw. Before you could register, it whizzed past you, the heat singeing your skin. It was fire! Toriel was going to burn you alive rather than let you leave. You scolded yourself for expecting anything different. "Toriel, please-" before you could finish your sentence, Toriel prepared to strike again. Before she could, she was surrounded by a ring of white... circles? You watched, confused, as they quickly struck her at her center. She didn't have time to scream. Her body disintegrated. Dust in the air. Dust everywhere. It came at you in droves, and you dropped to your knees and choked on it. Tears burned your eyes.

  Flowey popped up the same way he had before. "I told you she was crazy." he told you, then disappeared again.

 


	3. What a Gross Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You aren't very good at running and you smell like fucking butterscotch cinnamon pie and Sans takes advantage of that. Flowey is nowhere around to save you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This scene turned out to be way long, so I cut it in half. If you guys would rather I make longer chapters, let me know)

   You stumbled along the long hallway alone, the smell of pie almost too much to bear, when you finally reached a door. Try as you might, you couldn't open it by pushing. "Well, this is just fucking peachy." you groused. How were you supposed to leave? You ran a hand down the smooth length of the door. It seemed too solid to break. You wished Flowey were here to help you. Maybe he could pop out of the ground and demolish the door with his mysterious little white pebbles of death. He certainly had no problem doing so when the target in question was a lonely goat woman who had trouble with her emotions. Sitting on your knees- so as to not squish the pie slices in your back pockets- you huffed in frustration. "How am I supposed to get out of here?" you mumbled to yourself. Scooting forward on your knees, you pressed a lightly curled fist to the door, eyes closed. _I want to fucking leave_ , you thought. You felt your body fizzle lightly, and your eyes popped open in shock. You had escaped!  You were on the other side of the door, in the same position, your knees deep in snow.

Shivering, you pulled yourself to your feet and looked around. There was snow everywhere, too cold to be even mildly enjoyable. You put your hands in your pockets, trying not to squish the pie too much. You turned to the door, thinking about how it had helped you get to the other side. Maybe it could help you again. You put a fist to the door, closed your eyes. _I want something to keep me warm,_ you thought. You opened your eyes, surveyed your body. Nope. "Shit." you said. Seemed like the door was done offering whatever magical help it had extended to you before. The only option now was to keep walking. If you stayed still like this, you'd freeze to death. Time to move forward.

  You trudged along, wishing you'd thought of looting Toriel's house for resources, when you tripped and stumbled on a rock. Fell right on your face. "Damn!" you hissed.  You tried to get up quickly, but your feet were numb. You managed to stand after a minute of fighting the cold that seeped through your clothes and skin, right down to your bones. Then. You noticed you were bleeding. The rock had managed to cut your leg, and the blood flowed freely. You watched it drip into the snow, the cold slowing your thought process, before common sense finally took over. The pie! The pie could heal you! You took a slice of pie out of your pocket, stuffed it in your trembling mouth, looked down. You were fine. Good. You trekked further down when you felt... something. A vibration? A voice? You shuddered; maybe it was Frisk, coming to exact revenge on you for dragging them to this godforsaken winter wasteland. You walked faster, feet dragging through the snow.

  You couldn't go any further. Right in the middle of the walkway there was a gate. A fucking solid metal gate, with something that looked like barbed wire at the top. Your body hurt just looking at it. How were you supposed to cross _this_? You had a feeling putting a fist to the fence and asking wasn't going to work.  Maybe you could get through another way? The only thing surrounding the area were trees. They had to end somewhere, you reasoned. That made sense. You pushed through the trees, hissing when the branches cut through your legs. A loud crunch scared you, and you froze, eyes wide. First the low rumbling, and now this. You were really on edge now. Walking faster, you got hit  by more and more trees. Then you tripped again. A flash of red crossed you vision. Shit shit _shitshitshit_ this was not good. Something was after you, that much you were sure of.  Your fight or flight reflex kicked in. Flight was always your instinct. You ran as fast as you could, grinning when you saw an end to the dark thicket of trees. You were going to make it! You ran faster, adrenaline coursing through your veins. Then you were stopped. You were suspended by... a red light? _What?_   What was this? You didn't even have time to scream when you were rushed backwards, all of your progress a dark blur until you suddenly stopped. The minute the red magic dropped you, you were on your feet again and you ran faster. It picked you up again, holding you in place. You struggled against the binds, letting out a scream. "NO!" Only to still immediately when you felt the low vibration in your ear. It... it was a growl. Thinking of Toriel, your pulse quickened. Had she somehow returned from death? You knew there was no way she couldn't have been dead. You _watched_ her die. You felt guilt crawl through you. "it's been a while since someone like _you_ came through these parts." a low voice growled in your ear. You gasped and shut your eyes. The voice gave a dark chuckle. "and yer a cute one, too. must be my lucky day." You jerked your head away when you felt a hand caress your cheek. The voice chuckled again. "aw, don't go bein' rude. ya might hurt my feelin's" You quietly whimpered. "lookit me." the voice instructed you. You shook your head, the voice growled. You complied. Right in front of you was a skeleton. His face was a dingy off white, like Toriel's fur, and one of his sockets was deep and dark. The other had a pupil as bright and red as a ruby. You wanted to touch it. Despite the cold, he was... sweating? You tried to think of a reason why, but couldn't. You gaze drifted downward, to his fur lined jacket, brow furrowing when you reached his gym shorts. Did he want to stay warm or keep cool? You were forced to stop your examination when you heard him clear his throat. You dragged your gaze to his face. He was wearing such a lewd expression that your face burst into flame the minute you saw it, your lips parting in confusion when a translucent red tongue snaked out, licked his teeth, then slithered back into nothingness. _What?_ "ya like whatcha see?" he asked you, chuckling when you turned your head in embarrassment. "where'd a pretty thing like you come from? i know i would've noticed you." he asked, fingering tangling through your hair to bring you closer to his face. "Th-the door- the door over there." you told him. "tha ruins? huh. i didn't think shit eva come outta there." He released your hair and looked at you, seeming to give you the same inspection you'd given him, albeit more lewdly. He openly licked his teeth, and stared at you with half kidded eyes, and you turned your head again. "hey!" he barked at you. You sharply turned your head towards him. "wanna history lesson?" he asked. "What?" This wasn't going where you'd expected at all. You'd expected him to kill you, or... something else. Your face burned again. "yeah, a history lesson." You looked at him, confused. "S-sure"

  He looked at you, touching the blush on your face, before continuing. "whaddah you know about monsters?" he asked you. You racked your brain. Sure, you knew the basics that were taught in school, but you'd discarded that information the minute it was presented to you, in favor of doing other things, like drawing and gossiping. You cursed your childhood self. "Not much." you admitted.  "thas all right. so, monstahs used to live on tha surface wit humans, until one day tha humans decided monstahs didn't deserve fresh air or real sunlight. they trapped us all down here. so many of us died. you know how much sunlight a monster needs to suhvive?" He seemed to be waiting for an answer. You shook your head. He grabbed your head. The almost light atmosphere disappeared and in its place lurked something sinister and dark. " **just as much as a filthy human** ". "monstah kids need food just as much nasty human kids, with their snotty noses and ratty hair."  He looked at you. "everyone was terrified of tha humans. we sat down here and rotted fah years, until one of _**yer**_ kind showed up down here. everyone thought it was their lucky day, that a human had come to free them." He gave a low growl. " ya know what happened next?" You shook your head fearfully. He brought your faces closer, and licked a tear from the corner of your eye. You felt a twinge of heat ripple through your body, and you bit your bottom lip. Of all times to be feeling aroused, this was quite possibly the worst. You  prayed to every god you'd every heard of for the  skeleton not to notice. "ya wanna guess?" You shook your head. "they slaughtahed everyone. they. could" You exhaled shakily.

  "i bet ya knew 'em. prolly ate dinnah with 'em." You shook your head violently. "No! I don't even know who you're talking about!" he scoffed. "sure ya don't. don't think you can pull that shit over on me. i know how humans work. you all know each other." Despite the fear you were feeling, and the wetness you felt between your legs, you gave a small laugh that bloomed into full-blown hysterics. The situation was just too bizarre. The skeleton looked at you like you'd insulted him, and even though you knew you should probably stop before it landed you in serious trouble, you couldn't quell the laughter that bubbled from your lips. "No- no we don't!" You managed to choke out. The skeleton watched you laugh with such a confused expression that you couldn't do anything but laugh harder. But then he struck you hard across the face and you felt yourself sobering quickly. He watched the laughter die in your throat with a cruel smile. "don't fuckin' lie ta me. i know ya do."  He ghosted you closer, licking the cheek he struck. "ya could 'ave talked 'em out of it if ya really wanted to." He trailed his tongue down your face to your neck. "but ya didn't" he whispered into your skin. He bit down hard, and you shrieked as the blood ran down your collarbones. He lapped up your blood greedily, sucking at the wound, groaning in what might have been arousal. You blushed, reprimanding yourself; this skeleton clearly hated humans, and you by extension. There was no way he would-

  "i can smell you, ya know. fuckin' disgusting." You blushed and tried to turn your head away, but he grabbed your face roughly, his eye glowing so brightly it hurt to look for too long. You closed your eyes. "lookit me when i'm talking to ya, ya little shit." You opened your eyes. " i smelled you the minute ya walked out of the fuckin' ruins. more scared than a fuckin' baby and wetter than a bitch in heat." He made his way back to the wound on your throat, giving it a thorough lick before looking at you again. "yer the type of trash who gets off to shit like this, ain'tcha? i could kill ya right now, and you couldn't be wettah." He gripped your face. "inn't that right?" You shook your head. "there ya go again wit tha lyin' " he growled. He released you from the red magic, and you dropped to your knees. You stood up much easier; the magic had been warmer than the frigid air that enveloped you now, and your joints had time to warm back up. The skeleton watched you, a stern expression on his face, before he reached out and grabbed your breast, smooshing the pie. "what tha-?" He looked at you, confused, before lifting up your shirt and exposing the pies in your bra. He gave a small chuckle, before nearly doubling over in laughter, just as you'd done earlier. "what tha fuck?!" he howled. You blushed hard, and turned your head, only to yelp when he took both slices and threw them on the ground. "Hey-!" you started, before stopping when he gave you a look. "what, you want the pies back?" You nodded. "go ahead. go eat 'em." You foolishly bent to pick them up, and he kicked you down. You shivered on your hands and knees, the pies in your hands. "eat 'em" he ordered you, walking to face you. You looked up at him, disgust and confusion on your face. "go ahead." He repeated. When you paused, he snarled, grabbed the pie and clamped your nose shut with his magic until you were forced to breathe with your mouth, cramming the pie in. "eat it!" he bellowed. You choked on the pie, swallowing it down as quickly as you could. Finally, you ate all the pie and he smirked at you.  "lookit ya. no bettah than a damn dog." He walked behind you, before getting on his knees, locking you in place with his magic. He gave your ass a sharp swat and you whimpered. "What are you doing?" you asked him fearfully. "i'm about to fuck you. inn't it obvious?" Your breath hitched. "Don't- don't do that!" You yelped, blushing when he laughed. "alright cupcake." He wrapped you in his magic again, and carried you to the end of the trees you had tried so hard to escape from before.

  He continued with you in tow, until he reached a snowy cliff, dangling you over the edge. You panicked, letting out a frightened scream. "Stop! Please!" you yelled, giving him a frightened stare. He returned your look with a nonplussed smile, and he released you from his magic, and you fell. You screamed as the air whipped around you, tears falling upward. This was just like the fall down this godawful mountain, except there wouldn't be an evil child to break your fall. Just as you were about to reach the bottom, the skeleton's magic jerked you to a stop. You looked up in disbelief; there he was, only distinguishable by the bright red orb that was his eye glinting like a jewel. You were pulled back to where you were before. He watched you breathe heavily, your pulse hammering. "ya know," he started, "this is what woulda happened to ya if i hadn't caught ya. the way you were runnin', you woulda ran right off this cliff before you had time to realize it." He dragged you to him, his teeth at your ear. " **i saved yer worthless life, ya ungrateful** **scum.** " You whimpered. "an' all im askin' for is a lil... gratitude." he  chuckled darkly in your ear before releasing you and looking you in the eye. "so. whaddya say?" he grinned at you then, and you paled in terror.  You hung your head. "Alright." you whispered. He forced your head up with his magic. "what was that, pumpkin? i didn't hear ya." You squeezed your eyes shut in shame; he _had_ heard you, you knew it and he did, too. "Alright." you repeated louder. He smirked at you. " 'alright' what?" he asked you. Your face burned. "Y-you can..." you sniffed loudly, the heat settled between your legs reaching a new height. "You can sleep with me." The skeleton let out a hearty laugh. "honey, i didn't say i wanted to "sleep with" ya." he said, air quoting your words. He brought you closer, teeth at your ear again. " i said i wanted ta fuck ya." he growled. The heat from his magic started to get sweltering, and you felt a few beads of sweat run down your face. He licked them off, before sending you back to the edge of the cliff. You looked at him, imploring him to stop. He stared back, unbothered.  You took a deep breath and squared your shoulders as much as the magic would allow. "You can... you can _fuck me_."  
  
You could barely get it out, and you ended up whispering the last two words. The skeleton laughed again, cupping a boney hand to his ear hole and leaning in slightly. "what was that, sweetcheeks?" you gritted your teeth. You couldn't believe he was going to drag it out of you like this, but at the same time, you expected it from him. "Fuck me." you said a little louder, proud of yourself for not stuttering or repeating yourself. The skeleton put a hand to his chest, as if affronted. You narrowed your eyes at him. "well, you could ask a lil nicer than that, don'tcha think?"  You closed your eyes and let out a sharp exhale. It was one thing to make you bargain for your life in such a humiliating way, but to go to the extent he was going...  You didn't have much of a choice, and you both knew it. You opened your eyes in shock when he dropped you a few feet, then caught you again. " Please... fuck me." He let you out a little further away from him. "can't hear ya!" he hollered. You gritted your teeth again. "Please fuck me!" He cupped a hand to his ear hole again. "eh?!" he shouted, letting you fall for a little longer, before levitating you to your original height.He smirked at you, before repeating the process, dropping you and catching you over and over again. You felt like a toy in the hands of an overexcited toddler. You swore under your breath. " PLEASE FUCK ME!" you shouted at the top of your lungs. He gave another hearty laugh. "you don't sound like ya wan' it bad enough, sugartits!" he called out to you, before dropping you again. You let out another scream as he rose you to your original height again. "But I do!" you shouted at him, nodding your head vigorously. He chuckled, before dropping his hold on you and turning away. "i dunno sweetheart. ya don't really seem all that eager to have my dick inside of ya." you shrieked even louder this time, new worry gripping you; he'd been walking away the last time you'd seen him. You tried to calm your nerves' surely he wouldn't let you die so quickly, especially after expressing such lewd intentions. You were proven correctly when he dragged you back up. You faced him, breathing heavily, your eyes harried. "Please-" you didn't even get to finish your plea when he fucking _flung_ you this time. You saw the trees whizzing underneath you, you closed your eyes and cried when you felt him stop your rapid descent. You were hovering over a small town that looked like a Christmas themed park. You barely had time to appreciate it however, when the skeleton brought you back to him as quickly as he threw you, the tears beginning to fall down your face. The skeleton eyed you maliciously. "i still don't-" he started, but you couldn't take the constant flinging anymore. "Please fuck me! I need it so badly, _so_ badly! I want you inside of me, _deep_ inside me! I'll do anything, just please, _please--!"_ you cried out, your voice going beyond shouting and entering hysteria. All of a sudden, too sudden for your liking, he dragged you back to him, releasing his magical hold on you. You fell. "you really want my dick inside of ya?" he asked you, grinning. You nodded quickly, more than prepared to start begging again. "huh. i never woulda guessed. but since you asked so nicely," he picked you up with his magic again, raising you high in the air and spreading your legs. Your face burned as he swiped a boney phalange down the length of your slit, giving a low whistle when he found the wetness waiting for him. "huh. ya really _are_ a slut, ain'tcha?"  Laughing jovially, he picked you up with his magic again, and the world went dark and your lungs burned for oxygen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is such a little shit


	4. *He's Really Fucking Horrible*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up fucking Sans in a weird little shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this is NSFW

   There's nothing but darkness to greet you when you look around, and the sound of loud ringing in your ears is so unpleasant that you whine loudly. Your lungs hurt. There's no air. Is he going to kill you? You feel the sting of betrayal for the second time that day, and you gritted your teeth, stopping when you felt a dull ache in your mouth. You should really stop that, but you know you won't.  The feeling of drowning stops suddenly, and you gasp loudly. The light is very dim, wherever the skeleton sent you, and you fumble to your feet and take a look at your surroundings. The floor is made of rotting wood, and you grimace. The two windows in the room are blacked out thoroughly, and a lamp sits in the far right corner. The only other adornments the room has are a blanket thrown on the floor and two dog bowls. You raised an eyebrow. The skeleton cleared his throat loudly, and you turned to him. "whaddya think?" he asks you, a brow raised. You narrow your eyes, wondering how he managed to do that with no muscle on his face.  He closed the distance between you two, and promptly began undressing you. You blushed.  "If you hate humans so much, why do you want to do this so badly?" you asked him, raising your arms so he could remove your shirt. Honestly, it didn't make any sense; he seemed to have a burning distaste for humans, and yet here he was, gladly about to fuck one. He sneered at you. "it ain't a _bout_ desiah, ya little rat. it's about," he slid his hands down your back, giving your ass a rough squeeze, snickering when you bit your lip, "puttin' ya," he laid you on the blanket and followed you down, his hands on either side of your head, drinking in your scared expression with half-lidded eyes, "an' keepin' ya," he reached in the slit in his pants, pulling out his glowing red dick(?) and lining it up with your entrance, sliding it back and forth, coating it in your slick, his eyes fluttering closed, "in ya place." he gave you an intense stare as he thrust into you, watching your face contort and shift, like a human kaleidoscope, from alarm to pain to fear to anger to arousal, then quickly to disgust and shame.  He snickered again as he continued his descent inside of you, groaning when he hilted. He looked down at you, licking a tear that clung to your lashes. "whats tha mattah, sugah?" he mumbled in your ear. You turned your head, and he grabbed it between two of his fingers. "hmm?" You bit your lip when he rolled his hips, and he growled.

  "I don't even know you." you mumbled, eyes as far away from him as possible. He gave you a mocking look. "oh, poor baby. ya shoulda said something." he told you, pulling out slightly, then ramming back inside, the lubricious sound of your union filling the air. "my name," he groaned, pulling out slowly, then stabbing his hips forward again, "is _sans_ the skele- _fuck!"_ he gasped and buried his head into your neck. You barely stifled a moan and he brought his head up to look at you, a cruel smirk on his face before returning it to its place. He pulled out faster, almost all the way out, then slammed back into you and you bit your lip so hard that you were sure you broke the skin. Sans confirmed your thoughts when he rose to your face and licked the blood off of your lip, giving you a wink when you blushed.  "ya know," he huffed, "it'd go alot better fah you if ya didn't try so hard to be quiet." he slammed into you again, and you brought a hand to your face, squeezing your eyes tightly, the pleasure spiking through you, your face growing hotter by the second. Your brow furrowed in confusion; before you'd started, he'd made it clear that this wasn't about his desire for you. Why, then, was he concerned about whether or not you had a good time? You had no idea, and you were going to change that as quickly as you could. "Why- aah!" Your question was interrupted when he started viciously going at it, wrapping his arms around you so tightly you could feel his bones through his jacket. He gave you a wolfish grin. " _there_ ya go," he murmured darkly, dipping his head to bite down on your breast. You screamed, the pain jolting through you. You collected yourself with difficulty and tried again. "Why-mmf," he stopped you again with another particularly rough thrust, and you bit back a moan. You were getting annoyed, and you know he could tell; he looked at you and gave you an egregious smile before continuing his onslaught on your cunt.

 You looked at him hatefully; you were going to ask your fucking question, no matter how much he tried to stop you. You opened your mouth to try yet again, but Sans snaked his tongue in your mouth, trying to get you to respond. When you did nothing but lay passively, he stopped and growled angrily, before driving into you even harder and faster, letting out a nasty laugh when your eyes rolled into the back of your head for a millisecond. You closed them hard, embarrassment warring with the steadily rising levels of arousal you were feeling. "Why do you care if I enjoy myself?! Why would you _want_ me to?!" you shouted at him finally. He stopped thrusting and looked you in the eye, and you felt fear shoot through your veins. Maybe it would have been best to stay quiet and accept the fucking. Sans pulled out, annoyed. "it mattahs to me," he lay on his stomach now, eyeing you maliciously between your legs. You watched him warily. "because ya mine." His tongue snaked out of his mouth again, dangerously close to your entrance. You held your breath, only to let it out in a long moan when he heavily licked you from your entrance to your clit. He chuckled. "mine tah hurt..." another swipe of his tongue. You choked on another moan. "mine tah take..." Another swipe. Another barely smothered moan. Sans growled again and reached up to grab your hands with his magic before resuming his ministrations. " an' mine tah taste." He returned his tongue to your clit with renewed vigor, groaning happily when you moans burst from your mouth unbidden. "it's tha fact that i _can_ make ya feel things, an' ya can't stop me. You don't have tha power to do _shit_ but lay down and take it." He raised his hips slightly so that he could stroke his luminescent member, the thump of his hand hitting the floor accompanying the wet sound of his tongue on your entrance, and your moans, which had only begun to grow louder. You felt your incoming release and tried to free your hands from the red magic. The grip became tighter, and Sans laughed.

  Sans licked you faster, burrowing his skull into your mound. "you gonna cum for me? huh? _huh?_ " he asked you. You screamed and shook your head, and he laughed again, leaving your clit to drive his length into you again. He slid in even easier than before, his attention to your clit leaving you even wetter. He didn't waste any time, ramming into you so quickly you saw stars. You were close, and you moaned loud again. Sans buried his head into your neck again, gripping your shoulder from behind with one hand and pulling your ass closer to his pelvis with the other, thrusting so hard his bones nearly cut into you. " _shit!_ " he howled, thrusting harder and faster, and you squeezed your eyes shut as a forceful scream left your lips. You felt the orgasm rippling through you, the waves so powerful you saw white beneath your eyelids for a couple of seconds. "Fuck!" you moaned. Sans rammed into you even faster, approaching his own release. A few more thrusts, and he bit into your neck to muffle a loud moan as he came. You felt the heat pool inside of you, before running down your thigh and pooling on the blanket beneath the both of you. You let out a few heavy breaths, and Sans watched you smugly, before your eyes slid closed, your heart hammering away. Sans pulled out and lay beside you. " _god_ i needed that." he groaned, taking the time to clank his teeth against your cheek. You coldly turned away from him, slapping at his hands when he tried to spoon with you. He laughed at your sour disposition. "aw sweetie, don't be like that." he jokingly implored you. You closed your eyes, humiliated and sore. "I hate you." you told him. Sans sighed contentedly, unconcerned with your bad mood, and swung an arm around you anyway, pulling you close. "thas fine, honey. as long as you don't fuh _get_ who owns you _an'_ this cunt," he grabbed your mound possessively, "we'll be fine." He settled behind you, his skull in your neck. " i hope yer a deep sleeper," he told you after you'd begun to fall asleep, "Shut _up_!" you interrupted him. He laughed. "i was just gonna warn ya that i snore." Another bout of silence, and you thought he'd fallen asleep. You tried to crawl out of his grasp, and you felt the annoyingly familiar tingle of red magic holding you in place. Sans chuckled behind you. "try that shit again an' i'll kill ya." he murmured sleepily. "Good _night_ , Sans." you hissed at him irritably. He chuckled, and you slid your eyes shut again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh


	5. *Stomp His Skull*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans made you scream way too loud and Papyrus came to investigate.  
> You decide very quickly you don't like Papyrus.  
> NSFW NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> II was kind of high when I wrote the lat Ch.5 so I deleted it. Now that I'm better, I'll try this again.  
> 

 When you woke up, the first thing you noticed was the feeling of fingers running through your hair, and you hummed quietly, content. The second was the abrupt sting of pain, pulling sharply against your scalp. The third was the unmistakable sound and feeling of your hair tearing.

     "Ah!" you yelped, instinctively reaching to grab your head, when you realized your hands, as well as your body, were bound by red magic that tingled, like a perpetual bath bomb, on your skin.  You blushed as the memories of the preceding day came back to you. You must still be in the shed, then. A quick look around confirmed that you were. You sighed, before letting your eyes slide shut again. You were honestly sill a little tired, but it was becoming clear that sleep was no longer going to be an option; Sans had decided he was awake, and was entertaining himself by absentmindedly playing with your hair and snickering occasionally when you hissed in pain when strands of it got tangled in between his phalanges and he pulled them free harder than he really had to. You were still trapped in his red magic, so even if you were of a mind to get up, you couldn't have. Lucky you didn't feel like doing much. Your mind drifted to Sans, and you grimaced as he pulled another finger out of your hair. This was going to have to stop, and soon. You took a deep breath, before clearing your throat. Maybe if you could distract him with conversation, he'd forget about your hair.  "Tell me about- ouch! _Sans_! I'm gonna be bald if you don't stop it!" You pulled your head forward. Sans only pulled you back to your original position and continued running his fingers through your hair. " no ya won't." he told you. You jerked when he did it again. "Sans," you tried. "When you pull hair out of my head, it hurts me, and-" Sans interrupted you by pulling on a lock of your hair. "i _know_ how pain works, (y/n)" he said, sounding almost annoyed that you thought you could teach him about the concept. "i just don't care enough to stop." You flushed angrily. "How would you feel if someone was always hurting  _you_ and didn't care about how you felt?" you griped at him. Sans turned you around to face him with his magic. " i don't always hurt ya, an' you know it." he crooned. You blushed, and he smirked,  releasing you from his magic and running a hand down your face, towards your breast. You bit your lip and ducked your head. Sans brought his finger to your chin, raising your face, before bringing it back to your breast, rolling your nipple around in his index finger and thumb. You blushed heavily. Sans hovered on his hands and knees above you, touching the blush on your face. "how in the hell do ya _do_ that?" he asked you. "I thought you knew 'all about humans'." you teased him, sticking your tongue out. Sans dipped his head to close the distance between the both of you, touching your tongue with his. You blushed even redder this time, your teasing mood gone. " i _do_ know all about humans. i just... wanna know why _you_ think ya blush." You grinned cheekily at his response. "Well, I guess it varies for different people, but _I_ usually blush when I'm embarrassed or angry." _Or aroused. Or happy. Or when it gets too cold. Or when it gets too hot..._ your brain supplied helpfully. Sans gave you a predatory grin, before laying back down to his spot next to you, scooting close to your ear. "it embarrass you when i pounded ya cunt las' night? hmm?" You tried to fight the blush that slowly crept onto your face, but to no avail; within seconds, your face was beet red, and you covered it as best you could with your hands. Sans yelled out triumphantly, removing your hands and watching the blush fade away, grinning proudly.

   He licked your neck and you moaned quietly as he went to observe your face. You felt your face growing slightly warm, but to your relief, it wasn't as bad as the first blush. "whatsit mean when ya face turns  _pink_?" Your narrowed your eyes at him playfully; for someone who knew everything about humans, he sure asked alot of questions. "It's still a blush. Just not as severe." you told him. "hmm" he said, looking you in the eye. You blushed. "i 'inn't even _say_ anything yet!" he exclaimed, touching your face with both hands, rubbing his fingers across your cooling face. "whysit coolin' down?" he asked. "When someone blushes, the blood vessels dilate, and-" Sans cut you off with a finger to your mouth. "ion't care anymore." he said nonchalantly, rubbing his finger across your lips slowly. "Rude!" you chided him playfully, gasping when he took the opportunity to stick his phalange in your mouth, curiously running it across your teeth, your tongue. You blushed when he slowly stuck it down your throat, his  meta carpals brushing against your mouth. Sans chuckled. "why're you embarrassed now?" he mumbled in your ear, his other hand snaking down your pants, sliding down the length of your slit, raising his brow and giving you a smirk. You moaned. "is it b'cause a how wet ya gettin'?" You offered no response other than grinding into his hand. He gave you a dark chuckle, laying down and pulling you on top of him. You straddled his waist, face hotter than ever. Sans grabbed your waist with both hands and  pulled you back and forth along his member. Your eyes widened and your blush intensified when you realized you could faintly see the red glow through his pants. He followed your gaze, and pulled his cock out, his eye locked on both of yours. Incredibly, you grew redder as you slid yourself down onto it, your moan almost drowning out his when you reached the base. You rocked back and forth, eyes closed, a hand gripping your breast as you rode him while he moaned loudly, occasionally gripping your hips tightly. When he opened his eyes, he suddenly shot into a sitting position with you in his lap. "ya know," he growled in your ear, hands pulling you deeper onto him, "call me crazy, but i'm startin' to get tha idea that ya blushing righ' now b'cause you're all worked up. am i right?" he pulled back from your ear to look you in the eyes, and you buried your face into his clavicle. He snickered. "thas what i thought," he told you lowly, before he held you closer  and started slamming into you from below. You moaned loudly. Sans pulled you off of his neck by your hair, stare piercing you. "ya like that? ya like it when i hammer ya like this?" he squeezed his eyes shut and increased his pace, and you held onto him tightly as you shrieked. "Sans!" you yelled out, grabbing his face to stare at him better. He stared back, his eyes sliding shut now and then, before going to your ear again. "ya gonna cum, (y/n)? can ya cum like this, wit' my dick in ya cunt an' my voice in ya ear? hmm?" he asked, his grip on you tightening further. " _Yes_!" you shouted, feeling your walls tighten and flutter around him. "Oh my fuck, Sans, don't stop!" You continued a string of filthy pleas and encouragements, Sans grinning wider with each one, until he sunk his fangs into a spot on your shoulder and moaned. "shit, (y/n), oh _shit_. scream fah me again," he breathlessly instructed, pounding you harder. You obliged him almost involuntarily, the moans and screams pouring out of you as Sans finished inside of you, your climax arriving swiftly and powerfully, You slumped into Sans, shoulders heaving, losing yourself in the sensation of his cum running out of you and into his lap. "That's..." you panted, "fucking gross." Sans laughed breathlessly. 

 The both you jumped when you heard a loud knocking on the door of the shed, a loud boderline shrill voice accompanying it, "SANS!" it shrieked. "WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING IN THERE, AND WHY IS IT SO LOUD?!" it demanded. Sans looked at you worriedly, before quickly whispering "hold ya breath." You complied, albeit confused, watching as the shed abruptly disappeared into nothing. When you could see again, you looked around and saw Sans, who quickly ushered you underneath a cardboard box(?), and disappeared himself. You hid under the box, listening to what sounded like Sans' voice. Shouting. He was shouting. At who? Whoever the voice behind the door belonged to? Your assumption was proved correct, when you lifted the box a little higher and you caught snippets of argument like "tha third fuckin' door you broke this week alone!", and " PIECE OF SHIT BROTHER!" and several loud thumps. You waited with bated breath for Sans to come back, and almost cried when you saw him lift the box concealing you. You quickly went to touch his face; he had a crack in the bottom of his skull. He flinched away from you. "come on. les go." he muttered. You crawled out from up under the box and gave the room a quick scan; it was dirty and barely furnished, like the shed. Alone mattress lay tucked in a corner, its sheets balled up in what seemed like an imitation of folding. Socks of varying degrees of filthiness adorned every inch of the floor, and in the middle of the ruined room stood the shattered remains of what might have been a piece of exercise equipment. You eyed Sans curiously. "Elliptical?"  you asked, gesturing to the broken machine. "treadmill." he told you, hands shoved in his pocket. "Who was that, Sans?" Sans stiffened, and you regretted asking, but before you could apologize he answered you, grimacing like pronouncing the name tasted sour in his mouth. "papyrus." he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Sans is murderous and scary and sometimes he's almost lovable. He switches constantly between the two so fast it makes your head spin.  
> Also, this is kind of random, but I have a headcanon that Sans really likes shiny things, so he's constantly stealing them like a fucking magpie, and that his coat pockets are always filled with shiny trinkets. I also have a headcanon that he's actually really nosy, and will ask you about everything about your life from your favorite childhood memory to your 3rd favorite candy flavor if you let him.  
> Feel free to tell me about some headcanons you have for him! (if you want. It's optional.)


	6. Hey Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mrfeklv

I'm gonna take a little break from this bc I have some serious ass writer's block lmao. Let me know if u guys would rather I continued this or deleted it. You guys could also comment and let me know how you'd like this to go.


	7. Flaky Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey comes to save you but ends up kinkshaming you severely. You see Frisk again, and they manipulate the shit out of you.  
> Honestly, they're almost as bad as Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch I'm back  
> On popular demand  
> (Just kidding, you aren't bitches. You're my lovely readers who I am so happy to write for.) <3

"Papyrus?" you repeat, the name almost singeing your tongue. Sans nods grimly. "yeah. he's my brothah. 'e wants ta be the leader of tha Royal Guard. he hates humans even more than me." You nodded, before sitting at Sans's feet. He followed you down, tucking his knees into his chest. You eyed the crack in his skull. "Are you going to be okay?" you asked him tentatively. He looked at you and shrugged. "i'll deal wit' it when i feel like it. i might keep it. makes me look cool." he jokingly struck a pose, grunted when you didn't laugh. "tough crowd." he muttered. You frowned at him. "Sans, it's not a joke. Papyrus hurt you. Abuse isn't funny," you told him sternly. " Did you at least hit him back?" Sans started, hand to his chest. "o' course! whaddya take me for, some kinda _bitch_? i knocked 'im around pretty good." You relaxed into the fur of his coat. He shoved you off. "you'll get it dirty!" he said. You rolled your eyes at him, rubbing your head into it again. "You fucked me in this. _Twice_." He sighed contentedly. "I did, dinn't I?" The two of you stayed like that for a moment before you broke the silence.

" Do you think he'll ever stop hitting you?"

"no." he answered.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Silence, and then:

"i'll 'ave tah kill 'im one day."

"Are you... prepared for that?"

Again, the answer came quickly.

"yeah."

 

You two sat again, before Sans let himself fall into your lap. You jolted slightly in surprise, before collecting yourself. " i jus' don't know how much more i can take!" he gasped into your thigh, before bursting into tears. You looked at him in shock as he wept into your upper leg. He gripped your leg tight enough to bruise, the tears rolling down into the floor, where they stained the carpet red. You weren't sure what to do; Sans didn't seem like the type to appreciate comforting and coddling, but. He also didn't seem like the type to cry, either. You looked at him wailing, your hand hovering over his skull, uncertain, when he quieted gradually before sitting back up and stopping altogether. He sat up and rubbed at his eye sockets, avoiding your gaze. "i'm not a bitch fah cryin'." he told you sternly. You nodded. "Of course not." You understood how it felt to be vulnerable after a bout of crying. You cried all the time. The both of you spent a few more minutes in silence when Sans broke it this time. "okay. so here's tha plan." You looked at him. "we needa get tah tha barrier and break it. the six souls Asgore collected were too weak and they crumbled the minute they left their bodies. i figuhed it was b'cause a' this place bein' so damn awful. it broke their hope. but you. you got tons a' hope. thas why I found you so quickly." He let his fingers drift to your groin and you bit your lip. He chuckled. "well, that an' b'cause you were so wet i expected you to make a fuckin' puddle." You blushed. Sans continued. "i could use your soul and break the barrier, but then you'd have to die." You stiffened. " then there's alphys who's prolly makin' a soul substitute, but she's made three of those shits an' none of 'em were strong enough to merge with a monstah's soul." Your mind was racing; you'd heard of people referring to souls and such, but never like this. Sans talked about souls like they were physical things; hell, he even talked about _substitutions_. You thought of your own soul. "but there's anotha human, (y/n). a human thas nothin' like you." Frisk. Your blood chilled, recalling how detached and evil they looked. You weren't certain that the child _had_ a soul to be used. "frisk," he said. "they're... there's sometin' wrong with 'em. they go around killing fah no reason. any monstah. i once saw 'em clear out a section of Hotland until Undyne finished 'em. Speared 'em right in tha head." Sans chuckled, and your stomach churned at the image of the child gored in their head with a spear. "i figuh if I can kill 'em, i can merge wit their soul, and break tha barrier. only problem wit' that is they're so dam hard to _kill_. seriously (y/n). this kid is fuckin' brutal. tha fact that they have a knife is bad, but I've seen this little shit kill wit' their bare hands. They're a murder machine." Your eyes widened. "Oh my god." you whispered. "Yeah. But luckily, they haven't managed to get me, so I got a chance at endin' 'em."

Your mind reeled. "Wait," you started. "If... Undyne?" you asked Sans. He nodded. "Okay. If Undyne," you began again. "killed them once, why are they back again?" Sans looked at you. "When a human dies, their soul doesn't die right away. Ya got maybe four a five minutes. Those minutes are long enough fah a human to gather up the determination to come back to life if they've been killed. Thas why you gotta be quick when ya kill one. Ya kill 'em, turn around for a fuckin' minute, an' theyre right back where they were before. Ya gotta merge wit' their soul the second ya kill 'em so they can't come back. Sometimes you can rip 'em right out of their bodies. But you usually gotta get 'em weak enough for that, and Frisk is hard to touch, let alone hurt." "Maybe they just want to leave." Sans glared at you. "that kid could kill Asgore in one swipe. if they wanted to get to tha surface, they'd be there by now. they're here b'cause they wanna kill." You nodded. Sans continued talking. " we're gonna go to Waterfall. i got people there sayin' thas where they saw 'em last. if i hit 'em right enough times, i can take their soul an' end this shit today." You watched him speak, his face practically glowing. There was a feral excitement to his voice as he talked about murdering this child, and if you hadn't known the circumstances, you'd be worried. You _were_ worried; why was Frisk like this? What happened to them, to the point where they walked around looking for monsters to kill? You didn't know. Sans stood and held out his hand. You took it and he pulled you to your feet. "hold ya breath." he told you again, holding you close. You did, and everything went black.

You opened your eyes and they were greeted with dark inkiness. Was it black? Dark blue? Purple? You didn't know. All you knew was it swirled like oil, and your body felt sticky. The nothingness trapped you, and you would have screamed, but you remembered the pocket of air you were holding. Your eyes widened in shock when you saw something white in the distance. What was it? You narrowed your eyes to get a better look. It was coming closer, you realized. It was a... skeleton dog skull? A dragon? Whatever animal it belonged to, it was pristine, so white that it burned your eyes. Sans drove right into it , its maw opening wide to release a jet of energy. It engulfed the two of you, and you couldn't stop the scream that burst from your lips, the silver bubbles of air floating quickly away, like you were underwater. Sans looked at you and you squeezed your eyes shut. You felt your body being jerked heavily.

When you opened your eyes for the second time, you were laying on a patch of blue flowers. You gasped loudly, taking in as much air as you could. The flowers parroted you, your gasp echoing off the walls. Sans ripped them from the roots and replanted them. "thas tha only was to stop 'em once they get started" he whispered into your ear. You nodded. "What... _was_ that place?" you asked Sans. "thas tha void. when i gotta teleport i go there. i wait for the blastahs tah come and blast me. they dissolve bodies, and i just imagine myself somewhere else. molecules reform, and bada bing, bada boom! there we are."  You narrowed your eyes at him. That didn't make sense, but neither did anything you've been through these past few days. Sans picked you up, and started walking and you stared at him. He was actually quite a specimen. His cheekbones looked like they could cut somebody, and his sockets were so dark, you imagined they could go on forever. You briefly fought the urge to stick your fingers inside. Sans caught you appraising and gave you a grin, lifting a hand to his face and spreading two of his fingers before thrusting his tongue in between them, eyeing you. You blushed and turned your head. He laughed. You could feel his laughter rumbling in his chest. "ya weren't so shy before." he told you, carrying you a little closer to him. "remembah that? when you were ridin' my dick? screamin' ya lungs out, jus' fah me?" He grumbled happily, and you clung to his jacket, burying your face in it. You wrapped your legs around him, and he shifted his hold on you, wrapping his hands around your middle. He made his way to your ear and you bit your lip hard. "i dunno why ya blush so much. there's no need tah be shy. ya not innocent. you an' i both know you need a good fucking." You turned your face away when he looked at you, gasping when you felt the stiffness of his dick through his shorts. He eyed you again. "its right there for ya darlin'. all ya gotta do is go an' get it." You blushed heavier, before standing and grabbing his erection. His sockets widened, a pleased grin growing on his face. You snaked your hand in his shorts, grabbing ahold of his dick, marveling at how smooth it felt. You looked up when you heard Sans moan. His brow was furrowed and his jaw slack as he groaned out. You pulled it out, and he gasped. You slowly jerked it in your hand, and you heard Sans' breath hitch. You went faster, watching his face bloom crimson. Weird, you thought. You went a little faster, watching him gradually go from pink to red.

You were about to kneel and slip it in your mouth to see if it felt as gelatinous in your mouth as it did in your hand when you felt a rumbling underneath your feet. Flowey? "Shit," you murmured under your breath. Sans felt it to, and he batted your hands away, slipped his dick back into his pants and teleported away. You gaped in shock. You knew it was only Flowey, but Sans didn't. He thought there was a threat, and his instinct was to leave you? You felt the hurt stinging in your cheeks. Remembering Flowey's arrival, you hopped out of the way, and watched him pop out of the garden. "(y/n)!" He exclaimed. "Flowey!" you replied, a little less than happy to see him. He noticed. "What's wrong? Why aren't you happy to see me?" He grew taller, until he could reach your face. "Are you in danger?" He wound himself around you, looking for injuries, when he reached your hand. You blanched, then reddened furiously when he took a deep sniff. He reached your face again. "You're disgusting, (y/n). " he told you, his face contorting into a scowl. "Are you serious? Do you _know_ what he's capable of? He could kill you in a heartbeat, (y/n)! And you're sitting here, hands all _over_ his dick! What is wrong with you? The minute you met him, he was going to kill you! He meant it when he told you that! That turned you on, though, didn't it? Are you trying to be the most disgusting person I've ever met? Because you're doing a really good job. I am good and disgusted, (y/n). _Good_ and disgusted." You watched him calm down, before you started to laugh. You couldn't believe the day you were having today. Being kinkshamed by a fucking flower, along with all the other wacky misadventures you'd been having. It was all just _too much_. You had to go sit down so you could laugh properly, and you laughed to the point where you nearly hyperventilated. Flowey watched you as you calmed down, a grimace on his face. "Why did you come here?" you asked him, after you'd calmed down. "I saw Frisk." he told you. "They were at the Hotland border. Fighting Undyne. I left when Undyne put a spear through them. They'll be back." You nodded. "They're on a rampage, and they'll come for you. Just promise me you'll stay with someone who can protect you." he implored you. You thought of Sans. Your knees felt weak. " I _am_ , Flowey." Flowey grimaced. "Someone who will protect you without trying to molest you, (y/n)." he replied curtly. You thought of how you screamed for him in the shed, your face turning a brilliant shade of maroon. "Oh yeah. I forgot. You _like_ it when he touches you." you felt your knees go weak again, and, remembering how he'd ruthlessly pounded into you that first time, felt yourself growing wet. You bit back a moan. Flowey eyed you, disgust on his face. "Nasty." he told you. You tried your best to shrug nonchalantly. "Wh-whatever," you said. Flowey started retracting into the ground. "Where are you going?" you asked him. "If I stay any longer, I might throw up, or something worse. The smell of your arousal isn't subtle at all." With that being said, he offered another rude glance in your direction and left. 

You wished Sans were here.

 

You stood up slowly, not trusting your knees, starting violently when you heard the crunch of something behind you. Frightened, you whipped around. Your heart stuttered. _Frisk_ , your brain screamed. There they were, standing in front of you, knees bent, hands held out in front of them. You didn't miss the dust covered knife in their pocket, but you felt your pulse slow slightly. "What do you want?" They didn't answer you, but stood correctly, eyes on yours. A thought occurred to you. "Can you talk? Can you tell me what you want?" They looked at you, before shaking their head. Your brow furrowed as they sat down, then gestured for you to do the same. You sat down hesitantly. Frisk pulled the knife out of their pocket, gesturing for you to relax when you made a move to run. They drew something in the dirt, then waited for you to look at it. It was a picture of a child with a heart at its center. "Is this you?" you asked. They shook their head, and wrote the name "Chara" over it. They looked at you, and you nodded. They continued to draw, adding flowers and drawing an arrow to the child's mouth. They paused, making sure they had your attention, before violently drawing x's over the child's eyes. "Chara is dead?" you asked. Frisk nodded. They continued to draw, this time another child with a heart at its center. "Frisk", they wrote on top of this one's head. You nodded. Frisk drew another character, a woman with spiky(?) ears and long _hair._ Your brow furrowed. Frisk wrote on top of this one's head: "Undine". "Un _dine_?" you asked. Frisk nodded distractedly, drawing arrows from Undyne's hand coming for Frisk's soul. They drew x's over their own eyes, and added a tally, a one, next to her. " The first time Undyne killed you?" you whispered. Frisk nodded. They went back to Chara, and drew an arrow leading to Frisk's body. "Chara's soul went into your body?" you asked. Frisk nodded. Frisk drew another character, a big burly man with... horns? A trident? "Asgur" Frisk wrote. "As...gur? Gore? Asgore?" you pieced together. Frisk nodded again, drawing x's over his eyes as well. "Chara made you kill Asgore?" you whispered, horror gripping your frame. That's what had happened to Frisk? They were innocent, and being possessed by a child that was _actually_ evil? You felt pity sweep through you, and you wanted to hug them. Then Frisk drew another set of x's over their eyes, and wrote "reset"  over their name. "You killed yourself, so you could reset?" Another nod. They smoothed the ground over so they could draw more, starting with themselves, with two hearts in their center. They circled one of the hearts and drew an arrow away from themselves, only to bring it back. "You thought the reset would make Chara go away, but it... didn't work." Another nod from Frisk. They drew another portrait of themselves again, this one crying. Your heart ached. "Help me." they wrote shakily. You looked them in the eye, crying out when the child curled in on themselves, tears rolling down their face. "Oh no!" you exclaimed, reaching to hold them. They let you cradle them in your lap, tears falling into the fabric of their shirt. You rocked them like a baby, murmuring reassurances into their hair. The both of you started when you heard feet loudly hitting the ground. "babe, im back!" a voice called.  Sans. You felt Frisk stiffen, and released your hold on them, so they could run to safety. You didn't think you could, in good conscience, let Sans kill them after what you'd just learned. As Sans came into view, you let your face twist into a scowl. "What the fuck?" you snapped at him. He shrugged. "i couldnt let myself get distracted from why we came here. i had a lead on frisk, and i remembered it, so i left." You rolled your eyes, making sure he was staring at you so you could smooth the drawings away while he sweated. "Don't do that shit again. Take me with you next time," you mumbled, reaching up to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels good to be back. Also, headcanon time: Papyrus really loves cooking, but Sans tells him its "girly" so he names his dishes really masculine names. Like, he'll make a chocolate cake and then name it the "Buff Buff Mc Manly" or some shit lol.  
> Also, Undyne is a really religious fighter; she wakes up super fucking early to train. She'll literally train her soldiers to death if nobody stops her. Also! Sans is fucking LOUD. He does nothing silently; he fucking chomps and smacks his food, he burps all the damn time, he stomps everywhere, he's constantly shouting, and with all the fucking shiny shit in his pockets, he is always jangling. He loves it, but it's annoying, which is probably why he likes it.   
> Comment some headcanons if u want.


	8. Kicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans seems to know about your interaction with Frisk, and decides to tell you a little story.

You walked along Waterfall with Sans, occasionally bumping into him as you looked around. The ceiling seemed to be made out of shattered crystals or shiny rocks, almost like a mosaic.  It glittered and shone, and you reached up to touch. "stop!" Sans yelled. You started, and drew your hand back. "What?" you asked him. It wasn't like the ceiling belonged to him; it wasn't even in Snowdin. "those are poisonous."  You turned to look at him, disbelief on your face. "Naturally poisonous?" Sans shook his head. "nah. couple a yeahs ago, some monstahs had a habit of using the crystals as weapons. they'd snap 'em off and shiv people with 'em." he paused to laugh. You narrowed your eyes at him. "eventually, somebody decided that they were tired of being stabbed, so they wiped 'em down with some poisonous shit. now whoever touches 'em dies or somethin'." You looked at the glittering ceiling. "What's the poison made of?" he shrugged. "hell if i know. it's somethin' dangerous, so unless ya wanna die, don't touch it." You pursed your lips. Surely there was a way to pick one without dying. Maybe if you had a glove...? Sans watched you deliberating and sighed, annoyed. he put his hands on his hips. "what? ya don't believe me?" he stomped over to a cluster of echo flowers, snatched one by the roots and brought it to the ceiling. Looking you in the eye, he brought the flower to one of the crystals. The result was instantaneous; the flower wilted, its bright cyan petals quickly turning a sick brown before crumbling into a brown dust that fluttered to the ground. "see?" he asked you, wiping the dust off of his hands. You forced yourself not to give away the gasp that threatened to leave your mouth. The flower died in _seconds_ , and it was barely touching the ceiling. Still, you forced yourself to be obstinate. You crossed your arms. "Maybe it only works on plants. Besides, the plant was already dying because you plucked it out of the ground." You smiled at him smugly, challenging him. You knew you were being ridiculous, but you didn't care. Arguing was fun, and you felt like doing it. Plus, the more you argued over trivial things, the less you'd think about Frisk, and Sans's plan to use their soul.  Sans looked at you, his annoyance almost palpable, before turning around and walking away. "Wait! Sans! I was just playing!" You called out, preparing to run to him. "stay there!" he yelled back. You stopped. Was he planning on running off and leaving you? Over something as silly as an argument you didn't even truly stand by? You'd known you were being annoying, but for him to just leave was a bit ridiculous. You crossed your arms, and turned yourself the opposite direction he'd gone before uncrossing them. Maybe he hadn't just left. He'd be back. Hopefully. You busied yourself by counting all the crystals you could see on the ceiling until he got back. After counting 43, you got bored of it and sat on the ground, next to a patch of echo flowers You touched their petals, marveling at their texture. They felt as smooth as glass, but when you tried to bend them, they were as flexible as any flower on the surface. You leaned into one, like it was a microphone, and spoke into it: "I hope Sans comes back soon." the flower seemed to shudder slightly, as if it was shocked at your revelation, before repeating, in your voice, "I hope Sans comes back soon." The other flowers caught on, and before long, the whole area was filled with your voice. You looked around, satisfied, before realizing in horror what you'd done. Sans would be back any moment! You didn't need him hearing that you'd missed him. He probably would have guessed anyway, but before your mistake, that's all it would have been: a guess. Now he'd know and he'd tease you about it the entire time.  That wasn't really a huge problem, but it would be annoying; Sans's ego was already too big without confirmation that you cared about him. Hurriedly, you began pulling up and replanting the flowers the way Sans had before. You carefully took them by the roots, and put them back inside after waiting a couple of seconds. You did this for a couple minutes before you realized that the field was covered in flowers, and you'd maybe done five. You blanched, preparing to uproot faster when you heard Sans arriving, along with the sound of someone... whimpering? Your brow furrowed. You knew it wasn't Sans. But if it wasn't him, who was it?

Sans arrived with a dog clenched in his fist, his face neutral. "Who's that?" you asked him.  He opened his mouth, about to respond when he heard the flowers. He paused for a minute, basking in the words with a smirk on his face, before stooping down to sit by you. You turned away from his widening smile. "what?' he asked you, a laugh in his voice. "aintcha glad ta see me?" You frowned. " ah, quit fakin', i know ya did." He paused to nuzzle at your neck. Your frown held, but your face burned as he moved his head lower to your collarbone. He swiped at it with his tongue, and you let out a yelp. Smirking even more, he raised his face to yours. "ya not gonna uproot those." he told you. You nodded glumly. He stood up and offered you his hand,and walked beside you. "now. on to otha mattahs." he said nonchalantly as he held the dog up into the air, near the crystals. The dog panicked, screaming for Sans to put him down, that he was sorry and hadn't meant it. You watched, horrified, as he brought the dog to the ceiling, the mineral barely touching his snout. Just like the echo flower, the dog let out a whimper, before seeming to melt in Sans's hands, his fur glomming together, and his facial features becoming melted into a blur. He let out a terrible gurgling noise before he turned into dust. Sans watched his dust run through his fingers before turning his gaze to you. "what's ya argument now?" he asked you, your eyes widening in horror as you picked up the smug tone in his voice. You gaped, unable to make words for a minute. "Sans! You-you fucking murdered that dog to prove me wrong?!" Your arms flew about you wildly. He nodded. "you believe me now?" he asked you. "That doesn't matter! You ended someone's life to prove a point! What the fu-" he raised a hand and cut you off, and you stopped. He seemed to almost be pondering what he would say next. "ok but... you believe me now." You shrieked; you knew that you were becoming borderline hysterical, but you didn't care. "That doesn't-" he stopped you again. "you believe me now. don't you?" you stopped and looked at him, tempted to be defiant and say no. But you'd already done that, and now somebody was dead because you couldn't just accept the fact that the ceiling was poisonous. You nodded mutely. "good. i really don't feel like draggin' someone else back here." he said, slinging an arm around you and pulling you close as you walked down the path in silence. You looked around at the echo flowers that copied the sounds of Sans's pocket jangling with something, his loud breathing, and the scuffling of his shoes. You looked at the puddles on the ground, the way everything seemed to be cast in a blue-ish light-- anything except for the ceiling or Sans.  As you walked along, you noticed Sans was acting a little off. He was already a loud monster, but he was really kicking it up a notch; breathing through his mouth extra loudly, scuffing his shoes on the floor unnecessarily, even going so far as to make himself burp. As he moved so that whatever was in his pockets would jangle, you continued ignoring him, instead keeping an eye on a bit of dust that traveled through the air. You weren't going to say anything to him, but if he wanted to be loud and childish in an attempt to make you talk, he could go ahead and do it. He was getting more and more loud as he tried to make you talk, and you found yourself growing annoyed as he continued. Why should  _you_ have to break the silence?  _You_ hadn't done anything except jokingly challenge him. And what had he done? He straight up murdered a dog. What  _was_ it with the monsters here, that they could just murder other monsters in cold blood? You'd thought the frog incident with Toriel was an isolated incident, and you'd concluded that she was insane. But Sans didn't seem insane- at least in the more traditional sense. His thought process was definitely skewed, but he  _had_ a thought process. With Toriel, it seemed that she did whatever she wanted without thinking things through. That, in addition to what was clearly the presence of some serious mental disorders.  Now that you thought about it, Sans seemed to think about the things he did more than you originally thought. You thought back to your first encounter with him; he stalked you through that forest like an animal, and then coerced you into sex. Granted, he _did_ make you come, but you knew that it was probably some form of manipulation, but you couldn't figure out which. And why would he even feel the  _need_ to manipulate you? You didn't have anything he could possibly use, except for your soul, but Sans could take it in an instant if he wanted; you knew how to defend yourself, but your fighting skills were nothing against the magic he possessed. Your head swam with all the questions you were asking yourself, but you were yanked out of your reverie when Sans accidentally-on-purpose bumped into you, sending you falling on to the ground. You looked up at him, annoyed but kept your mouth shut. Sans looked at you, just as annoyed, and growled. "why won't you say somethin'?!" he yelled. You stood up and continued on, just as silent as you were before. He walked faster, before facing you so that you'd have to stop walking and look at him. You stared at him, noting how confused he looked.

  "what tha fuck, (your name)?" he asked, exasperated. Your eyes widened in shock. "Why are you so shocked at _me_?!" you exploded. " _I_ didn't do anything! _You_ killed someone! For no damn reason! And then you just expect me to be- to be _fine_ with it, like that shit was okay, but it's not, Sans!" You ended your rant with your arms crossed. Sans watched you calm down gradually, his face uncharacteristically somber. "you had no way of knowin' this, but he'd already crossed me before ya came 'ere. it was a mattah of time before i got him." he said. Your eyes narrowed; how could you be sure that he was telling the truth? And even if he wasn't, what were you going to do about it? He'd killed the dog because he wanted him dead, and you probably wouldn't do well to try and stop him. You sighed in resignation. "Fine." you answered him, side-stepping him to continue walking. He followed beside you, his hand catching yours and squeezing it tight. He looked at you. "we should be runnin' intah frisk by now," he said. Your face paled as you remembered why the both of you were here. You hoped that you wouldn't run into the child again. Sans noticed your silence. "you know they're evil, right? it doesn't mattah what they used to be before, because right now they're goin' around an' killing monstahs like there's no tomorrow." You felt yourself chill at his words, before feeling a warm tendril of hope in your chest. Maybe he didn't know what you knew about them. Maybe if he knew, he'd help them instead of hunting them down. You opened your mouth to speak, but then thought against it; if Sans found out you'd been communicating with Frisk, and not alerted him, there was no telling what he might do, but you knew it wouldn't be good. You thought of how much he hated them, and a shudder crawled over your body. He looked you in the eye. "y'know, they used tah be kinda creepy, even before they went around slaughterin' people. i remembah  this one time i was walkin' down to grillby's an' i ran into 'em. they were hunched ovah, an' so i looked around 'em." He made sure he had your full attention before continuing. "they were burnin' this... bug with a piece of glass or somethin'.  i dunno how they managed it, on account of there aint no fuckin' sunlight down 'ere, but there they were, burnin' the shit outta this thing. i think it was a migsop or somethin'? anyway, i go an' say "what tha fuck kid?!", right? and they turn aroun' an' fuckin' _smile_ at me." If your own expression was shocked it was nothing compared to how Sans looked now. He looked like he night be sick from reliving the memory; he had a boney hand clenched in the fabric of his jacket, and his eyes were narrowed so much it looked like they were closed. A light sheen of sweat covered his skull. "they... they just  _watched_ it die. they killed it, (your name). then they rubbed the dust all over the ground and walked away." i wen'  tah go an' told toriel, cuz b'fore she was a nutcase she was actually pretty scary. i was right behind her, an' the minute i turn around, that fuckin' kid's right behind _me,_ wit' that piece of glass. toriel took it outta their hand an' told 'em it was dangerous an' she gave 'em a kiss. then she asked me what i came for." a shudder rocked through him, and for the second time that day  Sans looked at you with tears in his eyes. "i didn't tell her shit, (your name)! i said i didn't remembah and i left. an' then..." he couldn't even finish his sentence, and he sat on the ground his head in his hands. You sat by him. " I think it was sweet of you to not want to ruin Toriel's love for them." you said, wanting more than anything to wrap an arm around him and hold him close.  His head reared up quickly, and he shot you an evil glare. "they killed her the very next day." You gaped. "i shoulda known that killin' 'em was the only solution. the underground was gettin' real empty when that happened. i guess since they were outta real monstahs tah kill, they went around lookin' for bugs. i knew they wanted to kill 'er. i knew an' i didn't do shit." A silence seemed to blanket the both of you, your hand still awkwardly poised in the air to hold Sans. You felt it press against your eardrums, and you wished you knew what to say. You wished Sans would say something. Finally he did. "they killed asgore the next day. everyone in the underground was dead except me, that demon, and that little weed that pops up." You felt surprise jolt through you. Did Sans know Flowey? You considered telling Sans about your interactions with him, but then decided against that as well as not telling him about Frisk.  "i knew what i had to do. they came up tah me, wit a real knife. they smiled at me. i snapped their neck." Sans raised his head, and your could see the tears welling up. The two of you sat there, him silently crying, you struggling with the decision to leave him be or hug him. "they keep comin' back b'cause they think this shit's a fuckin' game. they'll nevah stop." he said to you, the tears still streaming. You couldn't take it anymore, the defeated, almost dead, look in his eyes, and the way he cried without making a sound. It was even worse than when he wailed as loudly as he could. His reaction be damned, you decided; you flung your arms around him and pulled him so close you could feel his rubs underneath his giant jacket. He gave a violent start and pulled away slightly, but you held tightly on until he relaxed in your embrace. "I can't promise that things will get better." you told him, and you wanted to say something else to balance it out, but you realized that anything else would have watered down your statement. You let it hang in the air, waiting for Sans to respond. "i know." he rumbled, and you felt his tears running down your hand. 

    After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away, and stood up, and helped you to your feet.  "we gotta get a move on." he mumbled, and the two of you walked along. You noticed that the air wasn't so humid and wet, and was beginning to feel more hot. You started to sweat, and you wiped it away with the back of your hand, only for it to be replaced with another gallon that ran down your face.  "What the fuck?!" you groused, scowling further when Sans laughed at you. "i don't see what ya problem is, doll." he said jokingly, watching the sweat run down your face with an amused air. "sweat's not a big deal." You rolled your eyes at him, immediately regretting your decision when you got sweat in your eye and gritting your teeth as Sans laughed even louder.  He hooted all the way to the end of Waterfall, your hand grasped tightly in his. As Sans chattered away, you tried your best to listen but ultimately ended up letting your thought wander to Frisk.  Sans had said that they were always evil, but the meeting you'd had with them plainly stated otherwise. What if they were really being possessed by a dead child, and couldn't control themselves? You tried your best to defend them from Sans's statements, recalling the detached look in their eyes when you'd first met them, and the way they seemed almost amused when handing you the cinnamon cake.  Had they been under Chara's influence when they'd attacked you? They'd smiled then, too. You had no idea. 

  Sans noticed that you hadn't responded to his last story, and turned to look at you. "hey, don't be fuckin' rude." he said, watching you out of the corner of his eye to see if you'd laugh or react. When you didn't, he looked you full in the face.  "hey." he said sharply. You turned toward him, startled. "Hmm?" "why aren'tcha talkin?" You shrugged. "Maybe I don't feel like talking. Maybe the heat's sapped up all of my conversation skills," you halfheartedly joked. Sans snorted. "whatever." he grumbled. "Hey!" you called out suddenly. Sans whipped his head towards you, browbones raised. "About... about Frisk." you started, your voice pathetically unsure even to your own ears. Sans seemed to pick up on it, too, because his eyes narrowed and he stalked closer to you. "what about 'em?" You swallowed, mentally kicking yourself for asking. Why had you thought this was a good idea? You knew, though, that Sans wouldn't let you drop it, now that you'd brought it up. Taking a deep breath, you continued. "What if they weren't... always evil?" Your question, almost inaudible, hung in the air, and you hoped that he hadn't heard. You were about to exhale in relief when he spun on you, and pinned you to the hot wall. You yelled in pain, but he ignored you. "what do you know, (your name)?" he growled. Your mind reeled, and your cursed yourself for your stupidity; of  _course_ he'd be able to put two and two together, see that you'd talked to them at least once.  _Idiot, idiot ,idiot!_ you screamed at yourself. "Nothing!" you said, and he pressed you closer to the wall. The skin on your back seared painfully. Sans kept you there with one hand, while he fished in his pocket for something. To your horror, he pulled out a crystal from Waterfall. "i'm gonna give you one more chance to tell me the truth, (your name). what do you know? did you talk to them? make them promises? if you did, this is the moment to tell me." Your breath hitched, imagining in horror how it would feel to have the crystal pierce your skin, how your skin would feel running down your body. "I.." Sans held the crystal closer, his breath on your neck. You clammed up out of nervousness and Sans growled. "what tha _fuck_ do you know, (your name)?!" he yelled.  "I talked to them!" you shouted, the panic over Sans inching the crystal closer to your skin reaching a boil and spilling over. " They came to me, and told me everything! They can't control themselves! There's an evil child inside of them making them do the things they do!" Unable to speak anymore, you burst into tears. Several moments passed, and then Sans looked you in the eye before, to your immense relief, stowing his crystal away in his pocket. "is that tha whole truth? you ain't keepin' anything else from me?" he asked you, his voice so low you almost could hear. You nodded hurriedly. He grunted before releasing you from the wall and you peeled yourself off of the hot surface, your back blistering painfully. You kept your eyes off him, just like before in Waterfall, and it seemed to annoy him just as much now as it did then. "why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked you. "I didn't know how to tell you." he looked at you again then, disbelief etched onto his face. for a while neither of you said anything else, and then he was walking. You followed.

  "they're lyin' to you." he told you after a moment of walking. You looked at him. "How can you be so sure?" he turned to you, exasperated. "can't you just trust me?" he asked you. You thought about it. "No," you said finally. Sans appraised you, an annoyed undertone to his face. "fine." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I've finally finished this chapter. I know it doesn't seem like much, but the next chapter is going to be hella full of plot development guys


	9. Bloody Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so I know I said this would b full of plot development but it was taking way too long for this update. I'll deliver next chapter.

The both of you walked to Hotland, your body shimmering with sweat. Sans seemed unbothered by the layer of perspiration dripping from his person, and he breezed on with a smirk on his face as you labored to drag yourself on. He'd walk along, look back at you, and snicker rudely, and you'd throw all of your effort into giving him a hateful glare, which would only make him laugh harder. "Why dont- why don't you help me instead of watching me suffer?" you snapped at him when he'd laughed at you last. He stared at you, a grin still on his face. Your irritation grew steadily as he continued to smile, and it finally mounted when he'd given a derisive chuckle. "You're such an  _asshole_!" you griped at him. That got him to stop giving you that damned smirk, you thought with grim satisfaction. Your glee faded away quickly, however, when he looked at you sternly, said " _that_ was rude," then turned and walked away at his usual brisk pace. You watched his retreating figure in disbelief. " _Sans!"_ you shouted after him, desperately trying to walk faster. He ignored you and walked on. You redoubled your efforts, until you gave in to the realization that it was in vain; he was walking too fast, and you were too tired to chase after him. You sat on the hot floor, head between your knees, when you felt something squish under your behind. The pie! You still had some in your pockets! If you ate it, you'd probably have the energy to chase Sans. _Chase Sans_. The words made your brain throb and your feet ache, but you reached to break a piece of the pie off anyway. You stopped yourself.  What was the point? you thought. You weren't missing anything; Sans wasn't much for conversation anyway; if he wasn't whispering dirty nothings into your ear when you fucked, or tossing mean insults at you, he didn't have much to say. You were better off alone, really, you tried to convince yourself. Even if you weren't going to eat the pie, though, it still felt weird to have to being squished under your ass. You sat up to take the pies out, and placed them by your sides. You sat with your legs folded underneath each other, observing the scenery. There was an abandoned sentry-looking station to your right, and a bridge further down. Further still... a water machine? A water machine! It was dirty-looking and partially melted into the ground, the plastic on the bottom sunken into the hot surface, but it was water. God, you were thirsty. How long had it been since you'd had a drink of water? You head pounded, and your mouth was feeling alarmingly like cotton. Your depleted energy decided to make itself even more known then, and you felt a wave of thirst crash over you. Feeling lightheaded, you shakily crawled across the bridge and pressed the button, letting the  hot water pour into your opened mouth. You greedily swallowed it all down, panting when you'd taken it all. Hurriedly, you went back for more. You had to finally stop because your stomach felt like it was going to burst with the water you'd consumed, and you lay on the hot floor, still tired but sated. As you lay on the floor, you felt yourself growing drowsy. It wouldn't hurt to take a nap, you thought. Not like Sans was coming back for you. Good, you thought, trying to ignore the loneliness he'd left in his absence. "Yeah.. fuck Sans.." you muttered before drifting off in to sleep. 

The first thing you see is a dick, a giant red dick that seemed to go on for miles and miles on end. You looked up in awe, and rushed to touch it. It rumbled when you touched it with your fingers. Sans' voice rolling through the air. A pleased moan. You look around. Where is he? A giant skeletal hand picks you up, you're being rushed upwards. You'd scream, but you can't breathe. The hand stops. You're at Sans' face. It's him! It's his dick. You open your mouth to say something to him. He opens his mouth, drops you inside. You're falling down into him, hit the bottom hard. The bottom of Sans' stomach is slick and hot. You start to sweat, and it pools at your feet. His whole stomach is filling with your sweat. You're going to drown if you don't get out of here somehow. You strike out, hitting his ribs with your fist, harder and harder. You break him, and you hear the loud cracking sound that fills the space. It hurts your ears. Sans screams. You swim out of him.

When you wake up, you see that you're at the same place you fell asleep at, and you groan as you peel your face off of the hot floor. Your cheek stings, so you break off a piece of pie and pop it into your mouth to heal it. You stand then, the small bite helping you regain some of your strength. You put the flattened pie slices inside your pockets again, shuddering in disgust as you felt some of the mushy bits squish against your fingers. You stood again, prepared to leave, when you felt the ground rumbling underneath your foot. You stepped out of the way and watched Flowey pop up. "(your name)" he said. "Hi, Flowey" you replied. "He left you here, didn't he?" he asked, rising from the ground to look you in the eye. You hung your head and refused to answer. You sighed in annoyance.  Flowey didn't waste any time, rising even higher so he could look down at you. "What did I tell you?" he asked smugly. You didn't want to hear any of his bullshit. "Shut up." you snapped, walking away. Flowey wrapped a vine around your waist. "Don't get mad. People are wrong all the time. I  _did_ tell you, though. You should have listened." You glared at him. "Anything else new you want to tell me? Maybe 'water is wet'? 'The sky is blue'?" Flowey's face crumpled in confusion. "The sky is blue?" he asked you softly. Your face fell. "I- shit. That was rude of me. I'm sorry ." you apologized. Flowey didn't seem to mind your rudeness, because he lowered himself to your eye level without a grimace at how thoughtless your remark was. "What kind of blue is it? Is it like the echo flowers? Is it like Undyne? I don't think I'd go outside if the sky looked like Undyne. Even if it is the same color as her, please don't tell me. I'd rather be lied to." "Well, sometimes it's red-" "I thought you just said it was blue," he interrupted, cocking his head in confusion. You tried again. "It is blue, but-" "But why would you say it was red?" he stopped you again. You tried not to be irritated with him for talking over you, thinking about how you would feel if you were trapped under a mountain as long as he had. You'd probably ask stupider questions. "It changes color, Flowey. In the mornings it's pink, and then it turns yellow, and during the day it's blue. When it's nighttime it's dark blue, and it might even turn black. In the evenings it's orange and red, and..." Flowey's face was clouded over with wonder, his eyes literally sparkling with excitement. "That... that sounds beautiful." he finally whispered, wiping a tear from his eye with one of his leaves. You sighed, thinking about your last view of the sun, how long ago that seemed. You'd probably never see it again. "Sometimes, though, we get these things called 'eclipses, where the sun gets blocked out by the moon." Flowey looked at you in alarm. "But why? Where does the sun go? How do you know you'll ever see it again?" You shrugged. "You just do." you answered, sitting back down. Flowey followed you to the ground, placing his head in your lap. His weight felt comfortable, and you felt contentment wash over you. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad staying right here, sitting on this floor with Flowey in your lap, telling him about the sun. At least for now. Flowey looked up at you. "What was your life like before you fell down here?" he asked you. You started; what _was_ your life like before? It hadn't been that long ago since you got here, had it? Maybe it had. There was no sun down here; you had no way of knowing. What were you like before this place? _Who_? You opened your mouth to speak. "It was-" you began, but you couldn't finish your sentence. The memories flooded your brain, and you choked on the breath you were going to exhale. The empty look in your mother's eyes. The hole in the wall where you father once punched through so hard he got stuck and couldn't get out by himself, so you had to call the police. Pushed around at school; nobody'd noticed you there. Nobody noticed how the bruises covered with concealer were slowly traded for slices on your wrist barely covered by the long sleeved shirts your mother would buy for you with tears in her eyes, ducking your head so that you wouldn't have to see the cashier's look of concern. Nobody noticed when you wore your coat from the beginning of June to the end of August. Nobody questioned the ace bandages wrapped around your wrists and forearms so tightly that they cut off your circulation and made it difficult to curl your hands into fists that you could bite down on when you went to the bathroom to scream, because everything just hurt _too damn much_. They didn't notice the bags underneath your eyes that never left even though all you seemed to do was sleep, the way you always seemed to be too sad to live, but too scared to try to reach for an end. You couldn't say that you'd traveled to Mount Ebbot because you wanted to take a simple stroll without feeling like you were lying, just the slightest bit. The loneliness, the feelings of worthlessness that chased you wherever you went. They were too much, but not enough to drive you completely over the edge of the mountain. No, that had been Frisk, with their well aimed kicks and forceful pushes.  You swallowed. "Bad." you told him finally. Flowey looked away. You couldn't talk, and Flowey wouldn't say anything. The silence pooled underneath the both you, until it rose and rose until it felt like you were drowning. The words you want to tell him pounded against your ribcage and your throat, hammered against your brain.  The silence grew, and you felt a tear slide down your cheek. You couldn't break it no matter how badly you wanted to, and right now, there couldn't have been anything you wanted more, but every time you thought you'd found the right combination of words, they'd slip through your fingertips like a fish trying desperately not be caught. You felt your throat ache with the words you wanted to spit out. "I'm sorry." he told you quietly, wrapping a vine around your shoulders, and you exhaled. The both of you sat like that for a long time, until Flowey looked at you again. "You don't have to go back, you know." he said. You shook your head. " I can't stay trapped down here." Flowey furrowed his brow. "It seems like you were a little trapped up there, too, if you ask me." You stopped and thought about how true his words sounded, and felt the anger rising in your chest. You'd known that there was no true freedom for you, but to have him openly say it... "I _didn't_ ask you, Flowey." you muttered, a sharp edge in your voice. He looked up at you again. "I'm sorry." he'd repeated, and your anger dissolved. "I know," you answered. You rubbed one of Flowey's petals, and he sank lower into your lap. This was nice.   " Flow-" you started to say, when you felt yourself being gripped by something warm. You looked down, then at Flowey, in horror. "(your name)?" he asked you, uncertainty and fear creeping into his voice.  The red magic pulsed around you, almost like a living thing. Wait a minute, you thought. Red? You stopped your panicking. Sans? So he was finally bringing you with him, was he? Your heart stopped hammering in fear, and you felt annoyance cross your features. Flowey stared at you. "It's Sans." you told him, watching as Flowey left your lap to look you in the eyes. "(your name), don't let him use you anymore!" he told you, before the magic dragged you forward.  You crossed your arms as Sans dragged you towards him, trying to look at the scenery, then giving up when it gave you a head ache and made your stomach churn unpleasantly. Soon, keeping your eyes open made you dizzy, so you screwed them closed as tightly as you could, deciding to count the seconds until you reached your destination. 

 _One, two, three..._ it got boring quickly.  _Very_ quickly. How far away was Sans, that it was taking this long to bring you back to him, even at this speed? You wondered where he was, what he was doing right now as he dragged you towards him. You felt yourself grow irritated with him for leaving you the way he had and then interrupting your conversation with Flowey. You tried to curb your anger; maybe he hadn't known you were talking to him, and decided that he'd needed you. Or maybe... maybe he'd known perfectly well that you were talking to Flowey, and took you for that very reason. "But that's stupid," you murmured to yourself. The magic that encased you warmed slightly, as if responding. Your mind whirled. Could he hear you? And if he could, could he respond back? You decided to find out. "Sans?" you began tentatively. The magic warmed. You smiled. "Sans, where are you taking me?" You waited for the magic to grow warmer around you, and when it didn't, you opened your eyes in shock, but quickly closed them again when you felt the nausea roll in the pit of your stomach. You were about to ask if he could only answer yes or no questions with his magic when you were interrupted with his voice, so close that if felt like he was right next to you, "the core." You let out a scream, but stopped yourself. "Sans?" you asked again. " _i'm in ya mind. when you interact with my magic like this, it makes it possible for me to access parts of you that i usually can't"._ You pursed your lips.  _Okay, then,_  you thought to him.  _What are you doing right now?_ " His reply came quickly. " _thinkin' about the last time we fucked."_ he growled into you. You flushed.  _i meant- I meant, "What are you **doing**?". Not "what are you thinking?"  "i feel like ya did wanna know."_   he answered you, his voice making you sweat. _"probably thought about me the whole time, dinnt ya? probably thought about me when you were talkin' to that damn weed, too, huh (your name)?"_ _No, I wasn't, actually._ He laughed then, low and deep, and you had to bite your lip to fight the shudder that passed through you. " _you didn't tell me you were friends with that  flower thing. why not? maybe you wanted to try an' fuck it." No. I wasn't, I swear. How would that even work?! Be reasonable,_ you told him, sweating as his magic grew warmer and warmer, until it was just shy of sweltering. _i bet ya were. nasty. probably wondering what its vines feel like inside a ya, what they feel like slammin' inta ya."_ You felt his magic contract around you, and you let out a  shocked gasp.  _I really wasn't Sans- "the only one you need to think about fucking is me."_ You flushed.  _You already are the only one I think about fucking. "good." he told you, followed another low growl that you made you weak in the_ knees. Your mind was clouded with memory his voice, and the feel of his hands wrapping around you. You trembled. " _dirty,"_ he crooned. _It's not dirty,_ you thought to him. _It's really not. "why're you gettin' so defensive then?"_ You bit your lip. _"you're gettin' closer to me. won' be long now."_ _Good,_ you thought; the speed was making you feel sick to your stomach. You wondered if you could actually vomit up monster food, or if your health would just be depleted. Did you even digest monster food? You certainly didn't have to expel it. You'd have to ask Sans how it worked. You decide against your better judgement to open your eyes and peek at where Sans was taking you, your curiosity overshadowing the feelings of nausea you experience every time you dare to do so. The colors, now cool and gray, sped behind you, and your stomach clenched. You willed yourself not to vomit, feeling the bile rising in your throat. He sped you along further, until he slowed you down, and you got a chance to look around. You were at the front of some kind of restaurant? A hotel? You couldn't tell. Where the hell were you? Finally, he dropped you, albeit none too gently, and you crumpled to the ground. You struggled to your feet, muttering curses all the way up, when you felt a bony hand grasp your chin and pull your face upward. You narrowed your eyes in annoyance. "What the fuck?" you griped. "Why did you leave me?! What reason did you have for that?" Sans shrugged at you and helped you to your feet. "shouldn'tve been rude to me," he answered you simply. You felt your blood boil, and your face burned. Sans looked at you, a confused but mischievous smile forming on his face. "why're you blushing now? i thought ya only blushed when you were hot undah the collah" He snaked a hand around your waist, only for you to violently push it off. "No! I'm pissed! Why the hell would you think some shit like that would be okay?! You! Were being! An Asshole!" you yelled, punctuating each break in your words with a sharp swat at him. You couldn't have been doing much damage, but you caught him fighting the urge to flinch each time you raised your hand. Guilt flooded you; of  _course_ he'd be scared of someone raising their hand at him. Slowly, you lowered your hand, your brow furrowed. "I'm sorry." you told him haltingly. He looked at you, confused. "fah what?" You shook your head. "I just am." He narrowed his eyes, processing your apology, until he opened them fully to stare you in the eyes. "do you think im some sort a bitch? is that why ya stopped?" You shook your head. "What? Sans, no. I-" He interrupted you cleanly. "yeah you do! you think im fuckin' weak!" He nodded angrily,taking a step back with his arms raised at his sides. "get a load of (your name) everybody!" he called out, and everybody looked the both of you. You flushed. "You don't have to-" you tried, but he interrupted him again. "cant even fight a migsop, but here they are, goin' around like theyre a boss monster or some shit!' he yelled out. A crowd was starting to form, you noted with horror. Monsters circled the both of you, calling out jeering insults at you. "Beat her ass, Sans!" one monster shouted. The crows broke out in yells and applause. "She isn't shit, Sans!" another yelled. Your face burning again, you tried your best to calm the jeering crowd. " I don't want to fight!" you tried. "I wouldn't want to fight Sans, either, girlie!" a monster called to you, eliciting laughter from everybody. You gritted your teeth. Why was everyone here so bloodthirsty and violent? "I- I'm not going to fight him!" you told everybody. They all groaned in disappointment and annoyance, but didn't disperse. " Hit her!" someone yelled. "I might!" another answered. You looked at Sans; he seemed to be loving all the attention his outburst had gained; he stood there, with an annoying smirk on his face as you floundered, trying to soothe the raucous crowd of monsters. A voice, louder than the others, cut through the noise. "WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT A REAL MONSTER AND LEAVE THE TRASH ALONE, SANS?" You wildly looked around, trying to locate where the noise was coming from, even though you had a good idea who the voice belonged to. A very good idea; Sans looked petrified, and in the pockets of his jacket, you could see that he had begun to wring his hands. 

Monsters were beginning to part, and a tall skeleton monster cut through them like a knife. His ensemble consisted of reds and blacks, and though you knew he was supposed to intimidate, you couldn't help but roll your eyes. He wasn't scary; he seemed to be about as threatening as a children's movie villain. Everybody hushed as he made his way to you, your eyes locked on the dim lights in his sockets. "IT'S EASY TO PRETEND," the tall skeleton began, swinging a long bone staff in his hand, "THAT YOU'RE A WINNER WHEN YOU'RE FIGHTING A WEAKLING, SANS. WHY NOT BATTLE AGAINST SOMEONE BETTER? SOMEONE WILLING TO FIGHT YOU?" He'd been walking towards the both of you during his speech, and he was finished now, standing nearly chest to chest with Sans. If he was terrified, he didn't show it, you thought; Sans glared at Papyrus, both of his fists clenched. "SOMEONE LIKE ME?" he asked him, his voice steely and grating. They faced each other, Papyrus radiating smug superiority, Sans filled to the brim with rage. They stood like that for an eternity, Sans huffing loudly. 

  He hit him in the face with a left hook, so quickly that you wouldn't have been sure that it had actually happened, except for Papyrus's stunned yell, and the fact that he fell to the floor so hard that you could see that it had cracked. The monsters crowded around the three of you all screeched, and you tried to look for a break in the ring. You really wanted to avoid being hit by one of the brothers' attacks, but nobody was separated enough that you could escape. Papyrus, you saw with horror, launched to his feet and aimed a flurry of bones at Sans, who disappeared immediately. Papyrus yelled. "YOU DO THIS EVERY TIME, SANS!" he screamed to the empty air. Sans re-appeared then, his fist connecting with Papyrus's neck. Sans didn't respond, instead electing to shove his fist into Papyrus' spine this time. You heard the loud snapping sound of his bone being broken and gasped. Papyrus screamed out, his face contorted in agony. The monsters around the three of you gasped and quieted at once, keeping their eyes on Sans. He stood over his brother's body, head bowed. "SANS..." he murmured, a tear slipping out of his socket and  running down his face. Sans spat at him, the glob landing on his chin. "fuck you," he told him, his eyes narrowing. "F U C K  Y O U!" he repeated, raising his foot, preparing to smash it into his skull. 

You didn't know why you did it. One minute you were standing there, your mouth pressed shut, and the next you were at Papyrus' head on your knees, a slice of pie in your hands, about to feed him. "Stop! Stop it now, Sans!" you told him as sternly as you could manage, wincing when your voice cracked. Sans watched you, bewildered.  He got over his shock quickly, though, his eyes narrowing again. "move." he said, raising his foot higher. You raised your eyebrows at him, mashing your mouth into a thin line again. Sans gritted his teeth. "move, (your name)." he said again. You took the pie slice in your hand and fed it to Papyrus , your eyes on Sans the whole time. The effect was instantaneous; Papyrus' spine connected itself with a clicking noise and he sprung to his feet. Sans aimed one attack at him, and another at you. Papyrus dodged, but the bones aimed at you met their target. You were shoved upwards, his attack ripping through your skin, your blood dripping down the ivory bones. Sans turned to face you. "why'd you do it. i told you not to." he said. You gulped, instantly regretting your decision; gulping sent a flurry of pain through your body. " You can't just kill people, Sans." you wheezed. "you can when they've been abusin' you fah years." he relinquished his attack, and you dropped to the floor, a ragged, gaping hole in your chest. Sans walked behind you, snatched the pie slice from your pocket, and stuffed it in your mouth. "I wouldah let her die!" a monster shouted out. Sans evaporated him on the spot, then crouched to face you. "ya never side wit' someone whos hurtin' you." he told you. You thought about reminding him of the first time you met him, or even his attack on you earlier but decided against it. You weren't hurt anymore, but Sans could easily remedy that.  

Sans used his magic to pick you up and walked away from the battle, but stopped when Papyrus' voice rang out. "SANS!"  he walked towards the two of you. "SURELY YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KEEP THAT HUMAN TO YOURSELF?"  You froze, sweat beginning to bead on your forehead and in your hair. What did he mean by that? Surely not what you thought he meant... You blushed heavily. Sans' voice sounded in your head. " _thats not what he means, nasty. he wants to turn you in ta asgore. not everybody that sees you wants tah fuck you."_ You furrowed your brow.  _You did,_ you thought at him. His magic squeezed you lightly.  _"im not everybody."_ he reminded you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, let me know who you want me to pair up. I'm going to work up some Papyrus/ Burgerpants in here, but let me know who else you want to see!


	10. Settle Down Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your first taste of blood.

Papyrus looked at you from across the space he and Sans had fought in, his jagged mouth curving upwards as he stared. You felt yourself paling; you'd heard the confrontations he'd had with Sans earlier, and the crack in his skull seemed to gape even more as you looked. He could kill you in one second. _Oh, God_ you thought. He could kill you in one second. But you'd saved his life, you argued with yourself. He couldn't have forgotten that; it literally just happened. 

 Silence engulfed the entire arena. You felt your palms growing sweatier by the second. You worried it would drip onto the floor.  

 

Finally, Papyrus stopped his borderline violent assessment of you, taking a moment to flick his glance at his brother, who glared back at him, even going so far as to spit derisively in his direction. "MANNERS, SANS." Papyrus mockingly chided him, wagging his finger at him. "SPITTING IS IMPOLITE."  Sans opened his mouth to say something, but with a flick of his hand, Papyrus trapped him in a cage of bones. Their cyan glow was unnaturally bright, too bright for a dingy place like this. They didn't belong here, you thought. Your stomach churned. You wished he would say something already; the time seemed to crawl, and the longer he stood there, alternating between looking at Sans, who looked capable of murder, and swiftly turning his gaze to you. You wanted to look away. 

"WHO ARE YOU?" he asked you, finally, taking a step towards you, and then another. You gulped. "none of ya fuckin' business, ya bag of dicks!" Sans shouted from inside his prison. Papyrus looked at him, a hand on his hip. "COME NOW, BROTHER. I ALREADY HAVE YOU BEATEN, BOUND, AND HUMILIATED. " He turned smoothly on his heel and began strolling in Sans' direction, stopping to kneel so as to face him properly. "Do you truly wish to worsen your fate? Even in the presence of this crowd?" he asked him, his hushed voice almost sounding... intimate? You gaped as you processed the implications of his statement hit you. Wrong, your mind voiced. This is wrong.

 

     "This is wrong," you murmured, your heart hammering. Papyrus turned his head to face you again. "OH?" he asked you, standing up and heading in your direction.  He watched you sweat with a wicked gleam in his eye. New revulsion gripped you; you couldn't find a trace of shame on his features. In fact, you noted with horror, he seemed almost delighted at the prospect of someone opposing his stance. "SURELY YOU KNOW BY NOW," he started again, taking another small step towards you. "THAT LIFE IS NOTHING BUT AN ENDLESS STRUGGLE FOR DOMINANCE. POWER." he glided closer to you. "CONTROL." he said.

"IN A CONFRONTATION, SOMEONE MUST BE THE VICTOR AND BY DEFAULT, SOMEONE MUST LOSE." He looked you up and down to make sure you were listening. You were; you had never felt more morbidly compelled to listen to a monologue. Even as you felt the hair on your arms rising and the sweat on your brow begin to run, you kept your eyes on his. "WHAT YOU LOSE DEPENDS ON THE NATURE OF THE BATTLE."

"GOLD," he said, taking a long stride towards you and snatching a gold coin you'd nestled in your pocket. You started. He played with it in between his fingers, before flinging it into the crowd. The sound of a brief skirmish, and then a pleased grunt, sounded somewhere behind you.

"HP," he continued, striking you in your calf with his staff. With a loud grunt, you fell to your knees. The crowd jeered.  

 

At your new height, you could look Sans in the eye. You desperately tried to catch his gaze, but he steadfastly avoided you, deigning to keep his eyes to the floor. Sans, you thought, willing whatever telepathic connection you'd shared earlier to resurface and send your thoughts into his brain. You tried twice, before resigning.  Your head was sharply turned upward; Papyrus had taken his staff and jerked you up, so you could look him in the eye. "Dignity, human." He concluded.  

"There is much to lose in a confrontation, most of all a confrontation against I." You blinked, and he struck you gingerly with the tip of his rod.

 "Do you want to know why despoiling is such an effective attack, humanoid?" he asked you. You couldn't bring yourself to nod or shake your head, paralyzed by the sound of his voice and how he seemed to caress the words as they passed his mouth and spilled into the air around the two of you.  "It's the greatest defeat of all," he told you, lowering his staff slightly. "Your attempts at preserving your pride are proven to be in vain, your control snatched from your bosom and ground into the dirt. Vulnerable to all, weak and pathetic, when your goal was to seem anything but."

"And how does one offer a sufficient rebuttal against such an egregious onslaught? Overpowering the one who brought you such shame? How, when you've already proven yourself incapable? They would crush you if you tried." He held your eyes. "And you have tried. Your efforts were valiant, yet in the end," he circled behind you,  reaching his staff between your legs and rubbing along the length of your slit. You hung your head sharply, wincing when he removed it and swiftly struck your behind.  

"Your attacks paled in the face of your adversary's. And in your heart of hearts,  you know it always will."

 

He walked until he was facing you again, this time taking his staff and lowering your head painfully into the ground.

"IN THE END,  YOU ARE DESTINED TO FAIL. NEVER FORGET THAT. "  And with that, he smacked the back of your head with his staff, sending you, thudding, into the floor again. Laboriously, you lifted it, to see Papyrus releasing Sans from the glowing blue jail he'd imprisoned him in, dancing out of the way when Sans tried to swipe at him.

He parted through the crowd and disappeared so swiftly and silently that if you hadn't seen him, you wouldn't have been sure if he'd ever appeared.

 

The throng of monsters stood in silence for a brief second, and then exploded into a frenzy. Monsters rushed up to you, gripping your face, jeering loudly. "Looks like you got put in your place after all!" one hollered at you. Another rubbed what might have been their fist-- you hoped it was their fist-- into your hair in an aggressive parody of a noogie. "He really shut you up, huh?" another heckled.  You batted them away, overwhelmed by the sudden multitude of creatures that all seemed to have the same goal of humiliating you until your head was too heavy to lift. 

 

The monster you'd pushed didn't seem to understand that you'd only moved them out of the way so that you could breathe; they stood in front of you squarely, face twisted in indignation. Shit. 

"Excuse you?" they quipped, arms folded. You sighed, before running a hand through your hair. How many times did you have to pay the passive role before these damn monsters got it through their head that you had no interest, no  _desire_ whatsoever, to fight them?  God, it was irritating. Violence seemed to be the only thing they understood. You crossed your arms as well. "You're excused." you said, looking them up and down. This monster looked vaguely like a bunny- a wirey, slightly emaciated bunny with a tear in their ear and what seemed to be a recovery from a split lip. You almost felt pity for the poor thing, before remembering how they'd reacted to you trying to defend yourself from their lack of understanding of the concept of personal space. Maybe they'd gotten a chunk of their damn ear ripped out because they didn't know when to leave well alone and not fight people who didn't want a confrontation.

Maybe you'd rip out another chunk if they didn't get out of your fucking way.

 

 The thought shocked you the minute it had arrived in your brain. What- what the hell was _wrong_ with you? Your pulse spiked. The rabbit hadn't even hit you, and- yet. Your thought deviated. The rabbit hadn't hit you- _yet_. It seemed ready to, too; it hadn't dropped its confrontational stance, and had only narrowed its eyes at you when you'd started yourself. "You got a problem with me?' it growled at you. The monsters were beginning to circle around you again, low murmurs rolling through the crowd.  You were beginning to grow annoyed with the peanut gallery; didn't they have anything better to do than watch a fight that was only desired by half of the participants? They were like vultures circling above a dying rodent.

  You considered hitting the rabbit. It clearly didn't have any qualms with hitting you. Why should you feel bad? It would probably kill you if you let it, if you just stood there and took the hit like a bitch.  You heard the stray mumble of a random monster in the crowd. "She ain't gonna do shit. You owe me 10G after the Nice Cream Guy beats her ass." 

 

You looked back to see the monster who'd said that- and fell flat onto your ass; the rabbit had taken advantage of your moment of distraction and hit you fully in the chest, sending you sprawling. The monsters tightened the circle and hollered louder. You felt like an animal, slowly but surely being backed into a corner.

Where was Sans? You quickly looked about, trying not to take long enough for the rabbit to hit you again, and turned up empty. He'd left you. The thought echoed in your mind. You blanched; he'd left you to fend for yourself before, but then again, the "threat" had only been Flowey. Now the danger was considerably more real. The danger was real, and he'd left you. You grit your teeth.

  You were so goddamn tired of being  _betrayed_! How many times were you going to have to keep yourself alive in a world where everything was considered a challenge when the ones who you depend on for survival kept throwing you to the wolves?! 

Maybe that was your problem, though; you'd depended on Toriel to raise you like an overgrown child. You'd looked forward to it. You'd depended on Flowey to save you from Toriel. You depended on Sans, even after, time and time again, he'd shown you that it would never do you any good.  Who were you going to depend on now, except for yourself? Who else was going to save you? 

  You slowly raised yourself to your feet and met eyes with the rabbit, spat at its feet. That looked cool. It felt cool.  _You_ felt cool. Its eyes widened. "You serious?" it asked you, an almost incredulous grin on its face. You noticed a chipped tooth that sat in the front of its mouth. This rabbit really  _didn't_ know when to back off. 

You took a step closer, balled your fist. The rabbit cocked an eyebrow. "Alright, come on then. That's all you got? A lame stance and a murder glare? You should just-"

You didn't give the rabbit the chance to tell you what you should just do; your fist connected sharply and squarely with its jaw before it could finish its sentence. You felt the sensation of a tooth being forcibly dislodged from the root. The monsters around you cooled from a loud broil to a nearly silent simmer. The rabbit fell to the ground on its knees, the tooth you'd knocked out rolling and coming to a stop at your shoe. You stared down at it, cocked your eyebrow. The sound of pained yelling echoed.

The rabbit quickly leaped to its feet and swung its fist at you with all of its force. You narrowly dodged and stuck your foot out when it lunged towards you, sending it to the ground again, this time stomping on its hand. Or was it a paw? You weren't sure. It screamed loudly again. 

  You were going to cover its mouth with your foot next, when Sans materialized out of thin air, pulling you away. "hey!" he yelled at you. The monsters groaned in annoyance. One especially ugly one, with a lumpy body and lips so full that they crossed the line of "attractive" and drove straight into "grotesque", complained louder than the others. "Sans, what the fuck?! I was about to be 10 G richer! Let the bitch go, huh?" The other monsters voiced their agreement. "I think you should let me go," you mumbled to Sans. he looked at you,brow furrowed. "oh, i bet the fuck you do." he answered lowly. He turned to the crowd. "let us out, ah? " Everyone in the circle loudly complained, snippets of "Sans, you never let anyone have any fun!" or "-fucking control freak-" breaking through the already deafening wall of complaints. He opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it, instead muttering something about how difficult everyone was once they smelled blood. He loosened his grip on you to yell with the crowd.

The rabbit you'd beaten had finally stood up and, after gracing you with one long hateful glare, limped away, leaving a sizable pool of blood and the lone tooth you'd knocked out. You'd stared at it for a while, then, after making sure nobody had seen you, grabbed it and stowed it away in your pocket. By the time the tooth was safely tucked away, Sans had given up trying to make the crowd move. He grabbed ahold of you, flipped off the crowd, and teleported out of the makeshift arena.

 

In the void Sans had placed the both of you in, you could see the monster that was there to greet you the last time, slowing gliding towards him, its jaws opening smoothly like a freshly oiled window. Sans sailed into the light that erupted from deep inside of it. You disintegrated with Sans' bony fingers digging into your clothing.

 

You both landed in the old garage from before, the dim lighting making Sans look even more stark and garish. You looked up at him. He glowered. "ya mind tellin' me what the  _fuck_ was goin' on with you back there? hm?" You gaped. "What do you mean?" Sans scoffed at you. " 'what do you mean?' she asks. what do  _you_ mean? someone said ya knocked the tooth outta nice cream's mouth?" You stiffened. "He was going to hit me first! He  _did_ hit me first! Did nobody tell you that?" a thought occurred to you, making you even angrier. "And you wouldn't have to _hear it from_ someone if you'd been there, instead of going off and leaving me by myself! I could have gotten my ass kicked and if nobody told you, you wouldn't have known!" Sans opened his mouth to argue, but you cut him off. It had been a while since you'd had a moment to yell, and he was not going to take it from you, goddammit. "You know what? I think you maybe  _wanted_ me to get my ass handed to me, so that you could come and save the day, and make me feel bad for being weak. But I didn't, and now you're pissed. Maybe you need to sit down and stop trying to swoop in and be the stronger one out of the both of us, and let me fight my own fucking battles!" Sans looked shocked, his mouth slightly hanging open. "what are you tryin' to say?" he asked you. You rolled your eyes. "Don't fight my battles for me. I'm not a fucking child." Sans raised his brows. "is that so? is that what you think?" You stepped into his space. "It's what I know. Don't try to belittle me."

   He placed his hands on your hips and brought you closer. "izzat right?" he mumbled into your skin. You pushed him. You were itching for a fight right now, not _that_. All you really wanted was to go back to Hotland and find that rabbit- what was it people were calling him? The Nice Cream Guy?- and hit him a couple more times. Sans _clearly_ wasn't picking up on your mood. Irritation glowed in your cheeks.  "Everything I say or do is  _not_ an invitation to fuck me, Sans!" you yelled.  He gaped again. "i just- i thought- you were mad an'-i thought it would- i-" You growled. "Fucking me is not going to solve every problem I have. Sex isn't always the solution. Honestly, Sans! You're not an idiot. It's not a difficult concept." You were prepared to argue some more, but he'd taken a step away from you and dropped his hands. "you're right. 'm sorry." 

You looked at him; he seemed almost deflated in his remorse. It should have made you feel better. The old you would have reassured him that it was fine, that everyone misinterprets actions from time to time. But you'd given him nothing to misinterpret. You lay down on the garage floor, arms wrapped around your middle. "Whatever." you mumbled drowsily. Maybe you needed a nap. While you doubted it would make you any less pissed at Sans, you recognized that it would do your swollen feet and fists some good. You fell asleep then, the garage silent as a tomb.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking such a long hiatus, everybody! I had a lot of things going on, but I'm back to at least semi-regularly updating! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've changed how I want this story to go, though. I wonder if you can guess how?


	11. Battle Royale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should have kept his mouth shut (wip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/ oh no baby what is u doin

 

The crust that your eyes created while you slept was quite possibly the most annoying substance known to man, you decided once you awoke to a large glob of it in the corner of your left eye.

Grimacing, you moved to wipe it off, stretching and groaning. You felt Sans at your side, watching your morning ritual.

"Y-" you paused to yawn loudly, "yes?" He shook his head."nothin' ". You rolled your eyes.

"Clearly it is something. Spit it out man, come on." Finished stretching, you sat up, watching him lay on his back, the light from outside shining dimly on his skull. You ran your fingers down his cheek. 

"i dont wanna talk about it," he replied gruffly, sitting up as well. 

The both of you sat looking at each other, your eyes resting on his. He furrowed his brow lightly.

"whats with the staring, huh? you dont look at me enough every day?" You shrugged and made your way closer to him, depositing yourself lighty into his lap.

"Maybe I dont," you countered, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him close. In spite of whatever bad mood had possessed him so early in the day, he moved his hands to your waist, brought them togther behind your back and pulled you into him anyway.

"whats gotten into you," he muttered into your shoulder, his hands roaming across your back and hips and shoulder blades. 

"I can't initiate ever?" You answered him, pressing a kiss to his teeth. He waved you off.

"not that. i mean yesterday."

You pulled back to look at him. "What about it?" you asked. He furrowed his brow again.

"dont be dumb, come on. you know what im talking about. you know im talking about how you hit the nice cream guy." 

You stiffened. "You know I wasn't looking for trouble, right? He hit me first." He avoided your gaze. "Sans?" 

"i know you kept the tooth." He said, and you chilled in his embrace. You felt your hands grow clammy around his neck, but you cleared your throat. "Okay," you conceded. "So?" 

He looked at you fully for the first time that morning. "so thats weird. why do you need it for?" 

You willed yourself not to wring your hands, thinking of the hours in the dark you'd spent, turning your prize over and over in your fingers, marveling at its sharpness a million times before tucking it safely away again.

You couldn't think of any real use for the tooth, no, but... You'd earned it, so it had more value as a prize than as an actual object with a purpose, right?

Sans cleared his throat, effectively ending your reverie. "I... Nothing, I guess." you mumbled halfheartedly, knowing where this was headed.

"i think you should give me the tooth." He said it lowly, measured, like he was talking you down.  _Keep the tooth!  It's yours!_ your mind hissed, sharp and angry.

You cooled the surge of possessive anger that rolled through you, doing your best to turn your gaze to Sans, and fixing him with an inquisitive look.

"Where'd you get _your_ tooth, Sans?" you asked, letting the question roll off your tongue and wrap itself across his skull.

P _ress him further,_ you thought. "How did it grow so much bigger than all the rest?" Your mind sang in triumph when his face darkened, but otherwise made no move to defend himself. The silence stretched on.

"...just dont know why youd keep it in your pocket and not do anything with it." he muttered. Inspiration struck you.

"I'm going to make it into a necklace," you said. He grimaced. "That's not that weird; people on the surface wear shark tooth necklaces all the time." 

"just cuz alot of humans do it dont make it normal. all of you are fuckin weird." Sans sighed, his voice resigned. You stuck your tongue out at him.

"I even have a chain from my old necklace, see?" You brandished a worn necklace chain tucked that you'd forgotten in your pants pocket so many weeks ago, rusted after being submerged in the washing machine.

Hands almost shaking, you took the tooth out of your pocket as well, threading the chain through the hole you'd made in it. "Put it on me?" You asked Sans, turning so that your back faced him.

He scooted towards you on his knees. "ill put it on you, all right," he murmured, his fingers gliding lightly across your skin after he'd clasped the necklace properly. You gasped at the sensation.

He chuckled darkly, bringing your backside closer to him, pulling you until you had to settle onto your hands and knees. He shifted foward, positioning himself between your legs, pressing himself into your back and purring into your ear shell.

"I thought you thought I was being weird," you murmured lightly as his hand skimmed across your groin.

"you  _are."_ he said, keeping you in place with a well placed hand on your hip. "maybe i like weird, though." He pulled you slowly, then sharply, into him, his other hand ghosting to your groin, his fingers splayed as he held you. 

"izzat what youre about now, baby? you fight anyone that pisses you off?" His voice, low and honeyed as it was, made you flush as he pitched a quiet growl into your ear. 

As soon as the moment had come, though, it had been put out, his statement bringing you from simmering want pooling in your belly, to a flash of irritation in your cheeks.

"I'll fight anyone who  _hits me first when I don't want to fight,_ Sans," you clipped, moving yourself from under him and sitting again. You could have hissed in irritation-the wetness in between your legs grown until it slowly streamed down your thigh, and you wanted nothing more than-

_Than to what? Crawl under Sans, on your stomach, and let him take you on the floor of this dirty shed like last time?_ Your lip curled at the thought, even as your body throbbed and sang. You fought the urge to clamp your thighs together for friction and looked Sans squarely in the eye.

"I didn't start the fight. I didn't hit him because I was angry." You made sure to keep the tremor out of your voice as much as possible, though you felt like you were vibrating so hard inside that you would fly apart. You looked Sans in his eye. "Stop saying that."

"you dont have to throw a bitch fit, alright? ill quit i guess," he said, sighing at you and moving to sit on his lap rather than his knees. 

_He's sweating,_ you thought, and you were right: right there, a large bead of sweat collected and ran down Sans's skull, red like cherry soda.  _You made him so nervous that he started sweating. Are you proud?_

You didn't know.

"So, what's the plan?" You asked Sans, wiping the sweat from his face, smilng when he leaned into your touch slightly.

"today were going to hotland. i got some stuff to sell to someone. im selling it, and then were leaving." 

Visions of crawling through that hot expanse before filled your brain and you scowled at the thought of trekking through it again, even with company. You groaned loudly, leaning into his chest. 

"yeah, yeah, hard knock life. ect, ect. its not even gonna be an hour. lay down and think about england or sumthin, i dont know." You sat up and relaxed into him.

" Fine, " you conceded. "But will you carry me?" Now it was his turn to groan. "god youre so lazy!" 

* * *

 Being carried, bridal style, by Sans' magic was somewhat relaxing, yet unnerving; you were definitely suspended in the air, but basically encased in what you could only describe as a water balloon. You longed for something to cling to, but the magic was only partially substantial, so you found yourself laying stock still on your back, breathing shallowly through your mouth, fists cleched tightly. 

Sans took one look at you and immediately burst into loud guffaws, bending to put his hands on his knees and wheezing so hard yoi feared he might forget to keep you afloat and let you fall. You whined nervously.

"Sans..." You whimpered, knuckles turning white. He looked up at you and regained his composure as best he could, albiet still laughing quietly, and released you. You scowled. "That was not funny," you grumbled. "That was terrifying!" 

"oh god, you should have seen-" he cut himself off to snort some more, "seen your face! oh god..." He broke down and laughed again, to your amazement, actually easing onto his knees and then his side to lay fully on the floor so as to laugh at you properly.

You sat, lips pursed and arms folded, waiting for him to get a hold of himself. And even though he was laughing at you-so hard his face was streaming tears- you had to admit, he really was adorable. You smiled fondly.

_Was he cute when he tracked you down and forced you to beg him to shove himself inside of you?_ your mind offered up suddenly, bringing you up short, and you choked. 

The thought- why had that even come to mind? That had happened so long ago, you'd tucked it away and never thought about it again. 

But had it been? You couldn't really tell how time passed here? Did anyone know, or was time in the Underground a lost concept, something once thought of but never deeply considered? How long had it truly been since you'd fallen?  _How many days ago was it that Sans had essentially raped you?_

Whoa, you thought. You put a hand to your chest, good mood ground into the dirt and ruined. Oh, God... Sans hadn't actually pinned you down and forced you, but... the memory of being encased in his magic and thrown off that cliff, over and over, like a toy, hit you solidly like a punch to the gut. You stumbled and almost retched. 

Sans had finally gotten over his bit of mirth, and stood to look at you. "alright, honey. im sorry, you want me to pick ya up another way?" Sweat dotted your hairline, and your mouth suddenly felt cotton-like. "N-no. No thanks, I'm good." You mumbled, barely managing to get the words out. Sans shrugged. "i mean, all right." The both of you continued on.

_Does he even remember doing that to you? Does he even care?_

You couldn't think about it; if you put too much thought into it, you'd let it carry over into your mood, let it rot whatever strange harmony you'd let Sans create with you, and a Sans that wasn't on your side was a dangerous one, a fact you remembered all too clearly now, the full force of the memory beating down on you.

Oh, God, you thought, why does it feel like this? 

_Because he raped you. Because he made you a victim, he trapped you._

You knew you needed to stop yourself from going down this road before you got seriously angry and lost yourself to the flurry of emotions that threatened to consume you-and got yourself killed. You had no doubt that it would be no skin off Sans' back to throw you off another cliff and neglect to catch you, let you snap your neck and die, and continue on his merry way. 

"you been awful quiet, are you good?" Sans jerked you out of your haze, putting a hand on your arm. "Y-yeah! I'm alright. Just a little sleepy,"  you lied. 

"oh. well, offer still stands if you wanna take a load off." He offered, eye glittering. 

Visions of declining his offer- and pushing him into the lava below- danced through your mind, and  you briefly considered the repercussions of something like that before stopping yourself. It wouldn't benefit you to act out, though it would serve you well to remember."Sure," you said, and he encased you in his magic.

Even if you had lied, it was still warm and comforting, and you soon let your eyes slide closed. "Thanks," you heard yourself slur.

* * *

 

"hey. were here." Sans shook you a little until you woke up. "Hm?" You asked.  "were at the spot i told you about earlier. im about to make a deal with that guy," he pointed to a scruffy looking monster, who slouched with his back to the both of you, a hand in his pocket. 

He walked to the monster with you suspended midair, a wolfish grin on his face as he tapped him on the shoulder. The monster-a cat with the sourest expression you'd ever seen- turned abruptly, putting his cigarette forcefully out onto Sans' hand with a frightened yelp. Sans yelled out, both of his eyes going dark as he summoned something straight out of a horror film.

Behind him-right next to  _you_ , you thought, horrified- hovered a stark white animal skull, its eyes, which both seemed to be that same pitch-black shade as Sans',  bigger than your head twice over. Its maw was tightly shut, but somehow, you knew it could- and would, if Sans said the word- unhinge and show you something that would scar you for life. A feeling of dejá vu came over you, and you sat there, confused as well as scared beyond belief, until you remembered: this was the horror from the void.

The cat, however, didn't seem scared in the slightest. "Put that shit away. _You_ ran up on _me_ ," he drawled, taking a long drag of his cigarette. Sans growled. "i came to collect. you should have known better." 

The cat rolled his eyes, before strolling up to you and lightly batting at your magic casing, sending you into a slow orbit.

"Hey!" You complained. The cat ignored you, in favor of sending you on another round. "Is this what you're selling? Because I only brought 85G." He looked at Sans with his half-lidded eyes, and you felt a dull throb of panic. "You're not selling me," you told him blankly. Sans laughed. "course not. not for 85G, anyways." 

The cat looked you up and down, circling around you invasively. You blushed. "I could go and get more, no problem, though. I wouldn't mind missing out on an Upper if I'm getting a fair tradeoff." 

Sans hissed. "i didnt know you were allowed to touch anything but my brothers dick,  _burg_. you want me to get im on the phone to confirm you can buy other company?"

The cat flattened his ears and bared his teeth in a grin. "Sure, why not, I'll even talk to him myself. While I'm at it, should I ask him what he does when his brother acts out of place?" 

Sans and the cat- Burg?- stared each other down before sharing a rueful laugh. "He really is a bastard, isn't he?" Burg said, a sad smile on his face. Sans clapped him on the back. "oh man, dont you know it." 

Burg reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold he'd had in there, and poured it into Sans' hand. "Get me something angry, I'm in the mood for a real fight." Sans nodded. "i feel ya." And he walked off with you in tow.

"What are you selling him?" you asked him groggily. "An Upper," he said, strolling along with his hands in his pockets.

"Wait, drugs? How would that work, aren't your bodies made of magic? I- how would drugs affect a body that didn't have any blood or nerves? Can you overdose? And what did he mean by 'angry' ?" You couldn't stop the barrage of questions that tumbled out of you- the concept was just too interesting for you to pass up an opportunity to learn more. Sans smirked.

"its not drugs. its like... u know about hp, right?" You furrowed your brows. "No..?" Sans rolled his eyes. "course you dont. okay so basically, hp is health. you only get so much health depending on how much love you have, and once you run out of health, you get dusted." 

"So, you're selling him... A level boost?" You asked.

"...not really. you go through levels by winnin fights. completely winning em." He let that hang in the air, watching you absorb it.

"You..." And in an instant, you understood. "You're going to sell him someome to kill! You're-you're!" You clapped a hand over your mouth. "Someone is about to die because of you!" 

Sans turned on you, a violent glint in his eye. "okay, so? somebodys gotta pay the bills. and if it means someones gonna bite the dust, well." He shrugged. "it happens." 

You gaped at him, before shutting your moith, resigned. He was right, of course; monsters did seem to have little to no regard for each other's lives. Was it really much of a stretch that they'd pay each other to hunt down weaker monsters to mow down? You supposed not.  _That's just how it is._

Sans seemed to stand a little straighter, his eyes narrowing. "theres our guy," he muttered, beginning to stride in the direction of the monster, who had begun walking in the opposite direction.

The long ears, one with a tear... You started violently. "Sans!" youd loudly whispered. "That's him! The bunny I fought."  Sans nodded. "yeah, i guess it is." 

You pulse spiked. "You can't take him to die! Please, just pick someone else!" He sighed. "didnt you hate this guy up until now? why would u want to save him? and besides, theres nobody else here worth 85G." He slowed to a near standstill to argue with you.

"Then take more than one person! Come on, don't do it!" "im takin him in, and thats that. and youre gonna quit whining about it or else." Sans grumbled, taking another step towards the unsuspecting rabbit and his cart.

Any second now... Sans would reach him and snatch him up, take him to that cat who would rip him to shreds. One more step...

You had a lapse in control. This rabbit was awful, yes, but you didn't want to see him eviscerated for money. "Hey!" you shouted. "Bunny! Run!" 

The rabbit looked up, offended at the nickname, but paled in terror at the sight of Sans, and quickly regained his bearings, speeding off so fast he became a cerulean blur. Sans cursed loudly, at the sight of the now-unattended cart of Nice Cream, and kicked it over, sending the treats tumbling to the floor and melting.

 

"(y/n!) Sans roared, dropping you from his magic and snatching you up by the shirt. "I-" but before you could finish he'd struck you hard across the face.

You didn't try to speak again, instead looking Sans in his eyes-which you knew wasn't smart, but fear kept you petrified,forcing you to stare him down, his eyes pitch black and empty.

The both of you stayed locked like that for a while, before he tossed you to the ground and growled.

 "it aint even about the gold. you know that. in fact," and he stood over you, his face changing into a beatific grin, "ill go get some more monsters right now, get some exercise." And then he pecked you on your forehead and disappeared with a  _blip!_

You put a hand to your cheek and let out a muffled sob; it felt like it was swollen already, and the imprint of his hand felt like it was stamped into your skin.

You don't know how long you sat there, tears trailing down your cheeks, before you heard the sound of footsteps beside you. Frisk.

They stooped beside you, easing onto their behind, letting the silence pass between you like a low current, until finally, they turned to face you.

"Didn't... do... Didn't do any...thing bad." they struggled to tell you, their face somber and cold. "Sans bad." You shook your head. "No, Frisk. I shouldn't have let the bunny know he was coming." Frisk furrowed their brows angrily. " _Didn't_ do bad thing. Sans... _Sans!"_  

They seemed to be beyond words at the exchange, and couldn't say anything more on the subject- they silently fumed while you nursed your cheek, until they looked up and saw you wince. They gave you a quirky look, before standing and handing you an oddly wrapped piece of candy. "Have," they offered, pressing the candy to your mouth.

"No, Frisk," you refused- you didn't want to accept candy from a child, especially not in this violent place, where they'd need as much help as they could get.

" _Have!"_ they implored you, voice cracking as they tried desperately to push the treat past your lips. And so you let them, after a bit; Frisk looked close to tears, and your cheek really did smart.

As expected, the candy healed your wound for the most part, and you sucked on it as your cheek went down. “You keep finding me,” you said to Frisk, who was trying to find a place on the ground that wasn’t too hot to relax on. “How?” 

Frisk looked at you then, their face slightly pinched. “Heard you. With Sans,” they said, face burning a deep russet. 

Your face burst into flames as well, and you fought the urge to cover it with your hands. “It’s rude to listen in, you know,” you said, trying your best to sound indignant. Frisk’s mouth fell open. “Loud!” They defended themselves, ears going red now. 

Their expression was so adorable that you found yourself laughing despite the situation, and they giggled with you, tucking their short hair behind their ear. 

Frisk was such a small child, you thought as you watched them finally get comfortable on the hot floor. You weren’t a very maternal person, but looking at them brought something out in you that made you want  to hold them in your lap and leave this hell with them in tow. 

“I kind of want to hide you in my pocket or something,” you said to them, and they turned towards you, confused. “Let me see pocket,” they said. 

 They maneuvered you around so they could see the pocket on your jeans, sticking their smallest finger inside, looking at you like you’d said something stupid. “Can’t get in, too big. Dumb to say,” they said frankly, and you snorted. “Thanks for that,” you chortled. 

_You should pick them up_ , your brain supplied as they struggled to fit more fingers in your pocket. And so you did, holding their small body close , their soft hair tickling your chin. 

Frisk was not appreciative. The minute you began to held them close, they fidgeted immensely, almost as hard as when you first met them, face screwed up something awful. “What?” You asked, feelings hurt. “Too hot!” They griped in return, sending a sticky hand onto your face and pushing themselves free. 

 


End file.
